I Belong to You
by Thanstew
Summary: Jane & Alec are planning to go on a hunting trip. They are going to Washington DC. Demetri wants to go with them. In DC, Alec must go leave them alone for a mission. After Alec left, Demetri starts to make a move. Copyright: Stephenie Meyer & Twitwitter
1. First Sight

Putting on my cloak, heading to my brother/twins' room, Alec. We were planning to go on a hunting trip. We always go everywhere together. Almost inseparable.

Sometimes, stupid humans think that we're dating. I knock on Alec's door and he opens immediatly for me. He is wearing a brown-black-ish cloak. His eyes were black, I bet he's super thirsty.

He gives me an evil smile and takes my hand. Before we leave the castle, we stop by the throne room to meet The Volturi leader first. Continuing down the hall, hand in hand with Alec.

"Afternoon masters," I give a small smile to Aro, Caius and Marcus. Alec does also.

"Jane, my dear..." he hold his hand out as usual "So, where are you two going for your hunting trip ?" Aro asked Alec and I.

"To Washington DC, Master," Alec answered.

Then suddenly, a guy with a brunette hair enters the throne room and says, "DC ? Mind if I come with you two ?" he asks.

It was Demetri, he's absolutely gorgeous and I have no idea why I thought that he's gorgeous. Well, it's not that I'm interested in being his girlfriend or whatever, I was just thinking that he was gorgeous.

I heard that he likes Heidi. Who doesn't ? I would love to be her girlfriend if I was still human, and/or if I was into girls. Heidi is definitely stunning, perfect. Her power is her beauty.

"Sure, why not Demetri ? If it's okay with you two ?" Aro asked and looks at us. I turned to see Alec's expression and he nodded. I sighed softly and nod.

"Excellent ! They were leaving right now, are you ready ?" Aro asked Demetri.

"I'm ready," Demetri answered and smirked.

Aro smiles at us, dismissing us with a wave of his hand. We left the throne room and took our private jet to Washington DC. Well, we can run if we want to, but Washington is far far away from Italy.

We're vampires, we can run so fast. Faster than anything in this world. Alec held my hand, he's pretty protective. Demetri was starring at us, it was really weird.

When we arrived at Washington DC, we checked in to Intercontinental The Willard Washington DC Hotel. I stayed in one room with Alec, and Demetri is next door.

And after we checked in, we decided to start hunting.

"This is what I love about DC," Demetri said while giving a flirtatious smile to the girls that passed us.

I rolled my eyes at him, even though that flirtatious smile made him looked so cute.

"What was that for Jane ? Jealous, huh ?"

I punched his arm "Gross, no way. I don't need your flirtatious smile, no thank you," I heard Alec chuckled when I said that.

We were walking around the streets and I heard Alec's phone ringing. He picked it up.

"Evening master" he answered.

Master, that must be Aro. We always call Aro master, because he's the main leader of The Volturi. I have no idea what Alec and Aro were talking about, but Alec's face looked so serious.

Alec nodded and gave the phone to Demetri.

"Aro wants to speak with you," Alec said while giving Demetri his phone.

They talked a bit, I still have no idea what they were talking about, but then Demetri said "So, are you leaving now Alec ?"

"Leaving ? Where ? Who was that ? Aro right ?" I asked. Confused.

"Calm down sister. It was Aro, he apologized because I have to leave you alone with Demetri. He asked me to go to Spokane with Chelsea and Renata. We need to hunt some newborns. Demetri will keep you safe here. He promised Aro," Alec explained.

I scoffed and said "No way. I'm coming with you. You are so not leaving me all alone with, that !" I pointed to Demetri.

Alec chuckled, and Demetri gave an evil smile to me. "He's gonna keep you safe, don't worry. You stay in the room with Jane. Have fun. Go torture some humans. You can't come with me Jane, Aro didn't asked you to"

I growled when Alec said that.

"Oh and Demetri, one more thing, don't touch Jane, Got IT ?"

I glared at Demetri and he smirked "Aye, captain Alec" he said to Alec.

Alec smiled and said "Perfect. And Jane, be safe. Call me if Demetri does something bad to you."

"I will, definitely call you. Take care brother" I said.

He nodded and walked away. Great, now it's just me and Demetri. This is gonna be awesome.

"You know what blondie ? Let's just go hunting at the hotel's bar. It's easier right ?" Demetri asked.

I nodded "Sure, whatever you want," I followed him and went to the hotel's bar.

"Text me when you're done torturing and eating," Demetri winked and walked to the girls. I rolled my eyes and started looking for someone to eat.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and it was a guy. A human. He has green eyes, blonde hair and smiling lines.

Kinda cute. He greeted me "Hello young lady, all alone here ?"

"Yeah, why ?" I asked with a irritated tone.

"Can I buy you something to drink? How old are you, anyway ?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly "I'm 16, Can't we just go to your room ? ."

He raised an eyebrow "My room ? Aren't you still under age ?"

"Like I care, let's just go handsome. Lead the way" I smile following him to his room.

He opens his door and smiling at me. Inviting me in, with a sweep of his arm. I smile back, walking in to his room. I sit on his bed, and when he was about to lean in to kiss me, I give some pain to him. I can create illusions of pain to people and humans both...He screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

I gave him more pain. It felt so good to hear someone is screaming in pain. I just love torturing people, it's fun. I walked closer to him and sinking my teeth into the flesh of his neck, feeling his sweet blood trickle down my throat, draining him slowly. When finished and very satisfied. I left his body in his room and when I was about to text Demetri to ask where he was, someone grabbed my waist, and yes it was Demetri. I pushed him away, roughly.

"Hey dude, what the ?"

"Sorry little one, are you done eating?" he asked me.

Begining to hiss and gave him some pain. "Jane, stop. What was that for ?"

I stopped the pain and said "For calling me little !"

We walked together to our room, I walked in and he closed the door behind me. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me.

He looked so thoughtful and weird.

"Hmm, anything good on TV ?" I asked him.

"Uh hmm, that CSI show is pretty good. Is that on ?" he asked me back.

"I guess so," I grabbed the remote and switched to CSI.

I felt his arm behind me. What the heck is he doing ?

Suddenly, Demetri looked at me in a really really weird way. He kissed my hair. I just stay still, not moving, not at all. His face was so nervous.

"Jane ?" he called my name.

"Yes ?" I answered and turned my face to look at him.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to his and he kissed me. I kissed him back. His lips were so soft. My first kiss with a Volturi guard, and it's Demetri.

He pressed myself closer to him when I kissed him back. I stopped and sighed.

"What was that for Dem ?" I asked.

"I like you Janey, I want to do that since I don't know. Since a really long time. I wanted to tell you that I like you, but everyone is always watching," he explained.

"But, I thought you liked Heidi ?" I asked again.

He shook his head and whispered in my ear "I'm glad Alec left you alone with me..." 


	2. Our Bond

We spent the night watching stupid humans on the Television. We talked and decided to go to Volterra the day after tomorrow. One thing that I can't believe is that Demetri and I, we're kinda dating.

Even though, I know I should ask Aro's permission first, but Demetri said Aro will be fine with this. But I bet Alec is gonna be super mad if he finds out that Demetri touched me, haha. Like I said before, he's super protective.

This morning, Demetri took a shower and I'm still watching something on TV. I can't believe those shows are kinda good. We watched CSI for hours and then Leverage. I feel stupid for watching those shows.

While Demetri is in the shower, I heard my phone's ringing. I picked it up, it was Alec.

"Morning brother," I greeted.

"Sister, how are you doing ?" he asked.

"Wonderful. How's everything there ?"

"Wonderful ? That's not your word. And it's so unlike you sister. Tell me, what happened," he asked curiously.

"Nothing," I said carefully.

"It's Demetri huh ?"

"NO !" I yelled a bit.

"Tell me sist, I know it when you're lying."

"We kissed, that's it," I answered. Ah duh, I can't believe I told Alec about this. He's going to kill Demetri.

Alec didn't say anything for couple seconds, and then "KISSED ? I TOLD HIM NOT TO TOUCH YOU ! WHERE IS HE ? I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS. DID YOU KISS HIM BACK ? YOU DIDN'T RIGHT ? OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, I'M GOING BACK TO DC RIGHT NOW !" he yelled at me.

See ? Just like what I thought. He's super mad.

"Calm down, Jeez. It was just a kiss. And NO, you don't have to come back to DC now. And you know what ? I did kissed him back" I said.

I heard Alec growled and hung up.

I threw my phone to the bed and laid myself on the couch. Demetri walked out from the bathroom and said "Alec, huh ?" I nodded at him.

He walked to me and kissed my forehead "No worries, he won't hurt me. Ever. Because if he did that, he'd hurt you," I smiled when he said that.

I can't believe I fell in love. Love is the stupidest thing in this world. Love does not exist.

"Do you wanna take a shower first Janey dear ?"

Dear. New nickname. He never called me 'dear' before. Aro is the one that always call me 'dear'.

"Uh hmm, sure" I nodded and grabbed the towel then walked toward to the bathroom.

I took a shower and when I walked out from the bathroom, Demetri kissed me. I pushed him away.

"Hey, what was that for ?" I asked.

"I'm sorry if I pissed you off. If you don't want this, don't force yourself," he said.

Great, now I feel bad. I like you Demetri, I really do. You have no idea, I like you like crazy. I want to say that I love you, but that's impossible.

Cause I'm not sure about that one.

All the thoughts buzzing through my head, "Dem" I took his hand "I like you. I really do. But first thing first, we should ask Aro. That's why I want to leave now. So I can ask Aro about this ASAP"

He smiled at me and we checked out from the hotel. We used our private jet and went back to Volterra. I felt my phone vibrated. It was a text message, from Alec.

"I heard that you went back to Volterra. You're going to ask Aro's permission huh ? I'm dissapointed sister. This is so unlike you. I'm gonna ask Chelsea to break the bond between you two. I'm sorry," he said.

Demetri was reading that text too. He wrapped his arms around me "Don't worry Jane, Chelsea won't do that. She has a mate. She knows how it feel when we fall in love with someone," he said.

I didn't say anything. I agree with him though. Chelsea and I are pretty close. She won't do that to me. And if our bond is strong, she won't be able to break it.

When we arrived in Volterra, we tried to act normal. I went to the throne room alone. I gave a smile to the Volturi leaders.

"My dear, what a fast hunting trip. I'm sorry cause I sent Alec on a mission. Chelsea and Renata accompanying him. " Aro said.

"Master, it was no big deal. There's something that I want to tell you. Something important," I said nervously.

Aro walked to me and took my hand. I bet he's reading my mind right now.

"So, Demetri ?" he asked.

"Yes master" I nodded "I need your permission. I don't know why we did this, but wasn't finished before Aro said "You two can date or be mated. One thing, I want you to do your job as usual if I ask you to."

"I will master. I will always obey you," I said. Aro smiled and walked to his chair and sat there again.

I turned around and I was smiling, blushing. I went back to my room. Demetri was there too. I closed the door behind me and sat next to him.

"He approved," I said.

Demetri gave me a really cute smile and kissed me "Glad to hear that my love."

I kissed him back. "One more problem. It's my brother," I sighed.

"I told you, no worries Janey," he said.

When he was around I felt half human. Like the air I breathed in was because I needed it and like my stone still heart thumped erratically like a teenager in love.

Well, I am a teenager. I felt like this was a tragic romeo and juliet type of love.

That's what I was. Hopelessly in love with the gorgeous vampire with a blood-red eyes, Demetri. 


	3. Halloween Ball in Budapest

The Cullens sent an invitation to us last month. They invited us to their Halloween Ball in Budapest. All of the coven are invited and the mutts too.

Me and Demetri decided to go out and find our costumes or dresses for tomorrow. I haven't seen Alec. I bet he's on his way back to Volterra.

I bought a mini black dress, a black bangles and a mask. Demetri bought a red tux. When we arrived in our castle, Alec was in the throne room.

And he and Aro were arguing. I was trying to ignore them, but Aro saw me and he called my name "Janey dear, please come here" he said.

I sighed and let go Demetri's hand, then walked away.  
"You too" Demetri Aro said.  
Demetri walked to me and took my hand again, then we walked to the throne room.

"Look at these young couple. You two are perfect. Why would we break their bond ?" Aro said to Alec.  
I gave an evil smile to Alec. I think he's pissed-off. Aro is on my side.

"No more fight between us. You two are twins. You two love each other, as brother and sister. Your sister is in love with someone, you can't forbid her.  
I approve this young love. But one thing, Jane dear, you're my best guard and Demetri, you're my best tracker and if I send you two out for a mission, I want you to be serious" Aro explained.

Me and Demetri nodded. That's definitely not a problem.  
"Excellent ! Sulpicia prepared a room for you two. You can ask Violet where it is. Jane, your stuff is still in your room, you can ask Violet to help you. Yours too Demetri"

I can see that Alec is still mad. He walked away from the throne room, straight to the torture chamber. Torture chamber is the special room where we can torture humans. Demetri and I went to our new room.

The room was perfect, indeed. There's a bed. A king size bed. I don't think we need a bed. We don't sleep, duh.  
Sulpicia did a very good job. I bet Athenodora helped her. Athe has a good taste in this kind of thing. Athenodora is Caius' wife.  
Caius is the guy who sits on Aro's left. He's the blonde ones. He always wear a scarf. It's his thing. I laid myself on the bed and couple minutes later, I heard someone knocked the door.

Demetri was watching TV. I have no idea what he was watching. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Jane, Aro and Sulpicia are going to Budapest this evening, you coming with us ?" she asked.  
"Hmm, sure, why not ? How about Alec ?" I asked back.

"He is going to Budapest with us too" Athe said.  
I nodded and gave a quick smile to Athe then she left. I closed the door and walked to Demetri and told him that we're leaving to Budapest this evening.

It was about 5 pm-ish and me with Demetri went to Budapest with Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Caius, Athenodora and Alec. We booked rooms in a hotel. Sulpicia and Athe did actually.  
I helped Sulpicia with her hair and such for the ball. I was done with my dress and hair. I straightened my long blonde hair for the very first time. I want to impress Demetri.

Sulpicia, Aro and Caius, Athenodora went to the ball room together. I was waiting for Demetri, but I've been waiting for him for like 30 minutes, so I decided to go to the ball room alone. Alec was there. He was talking with Renata. The wolves were already there too. I saw Jacob Black, and that little Cullen, Renesmee.  
Jacob was wearing a tux with a mask. He looks great.

"Hey sister" Alec greeted me.  
I gave him a smile and greeted him back "Brother"

"You look, wow. I can't describe it with words" He said then laughed.  
I raised an eyebrow "Very funny" then rolled my eyes.

"Hey, no kidding, you look stunning tonight sist. Indeed"

I nodded and gave him a quick smile then looked around the room, still trying to find Demetri. I wonder where he is. I texted him and no respond.

"Looking for your prince charming huh ?" he asked.  
I punched his arm "Sheesh. He s gone. I have no idea where he is" I sighed.

"You'll find him, he's here I guess, somewhere. Call or text him or something" Alec suggested.  
We talked a bit, then he left.

I walked around the ball room, still trying to find Demetri. One of the mutts, Paul he smirked at me then walked to me.

"Wanna dance with me ?" Paul offered.  
I shook my head and ignored him.

"Come on little one, let s get this party started" he pulled my hand.  
I smiled a bit at him and started to dance.

"You're a cute one. I like blondes" Paul said.  
I can't believe I'm dancing with a mutt. Paul was wearing a vampire costume.  
I twirled around with Paul, keep dancing with him. I kept looking around the room, searching for Demetri.

"What's up blondie ? Waiting for someone ?" he asked me.  
"Eh, I m looking for Demetri. I have no idea where he is" I sighed softly.

"Where have you been all my life ? Ha, you don t have to answer that. You have me, you don t need Demetri or whatever" I laughed

"You know, you're kinda sweet. Your name is Paul, right ?"

"Yes my lady" he chuckled and kissed my hand.  
"Do you like my dress Paul ?" I asked while dancing with him.  
"Oh very much indeed. I hope my smell doesn't ruin the effect of this" He possed like a bat and laughed so hard.

The DJ played Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls. That's one of my favorite song.  
"Hey, this is my favorite song. Wanna slow dance Paul ?" I offered him.  
"Come here little woman, let's dance" he said.

I moved closer to him. He put his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around him. That was, weird.  
"You're good little one, really good" Paul said to me.  
"Why thank you, you too, wolf"

I saw Jacob Black walking to us. I moved away from Paul and waved at him. I have no idea why I waved at him.  
"Yo vamp" Jacob greeted me.

I thought I saw Demetri, but then Paul pulled my hand "Where are you going doll ? Dance the last dance with me" Paul bowed.

"It has truly been a pleasure sharing the dance with you my lady" he kisses my hand, again.

We danced a bit and then I decided to went back to my hotel.

I checked my phone, no new messages, no missed calls.

I went to my room and Demetri wasn't there.

The next day, I took a shower and when I walked out from the bathroom, Demetri was there. I hugged him. He looked exhausted.  
"Where have you been ? You missed all the fun !" I asked him.  
"Spokane. Newborns, I'm sorry love" he said.  
I sighed "It's okay"

Demetri kissed my forehead and said "I want to dance with yo, my love. Can we go to the bar and ask the DJ to play something ?" I nodded and took his hand then we went downstairs, straight to the bar. I asked the DJ to play Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

Demetri pulled me close to him, he put his hands around my hips and we danced. That was perfect. Even though, I looked awful, but I love this moment.  
He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, I kissed him back of course. We kept dancing and then couple minutes later Sulpicia called.

She asked me to go back to Volterra with her now. I have to obey her, she's Aro's wife. Demetri is not coming with us, because Aro sent him on a mission with Alec to South America.

Newborns thingy again. Renata and I sat next to each other in the plane. We had a little chat. Renata told me that Demetri found out about me and Paul.

I felt my phone vibrated, it was a new text message from Demetri "There's nothing between you and the mutt ?"

I sighed. I replied him "Nothing. We were just having fun. I won t cheat with the mutt"

Demetri replied me again "Oh, now he s a mutt. I thought you were buddy buddies !" He sounded mad.

Oh what did I do ? Those wolves were being so nice to me.

I replied him "It's not like that. We're friends that's all. I won't cheat on you, I promise. I love you" I just texted that to Demetri.

I can t believe i told him that I love him. 'I love you' is a big word.

He replied me "Why are you even close with a dog ? Hate to break it to you love, but vamps and mutts don't really make good friends. Or, they shouldn't"

Great. That 'I love you' words was nothing. He didn't say it back. Such a waste. I replied him back

"But still, they're not that bad. Love, you want me to stay away from the wolf ?"

I cannot believe I'm defending those mutts. Demetri replied again "I don't want you to be upset love, I just ...You. Any of them !"

I smiled when I read that text.

I typed "Aww, I've never met anyone as wonderful as you and you really care about me. You don't know how much you mean to me Demetri"

then I pressed send.

Demetri replied me again "And you don't know how much you mean to me. THAT'S why I got so very jealous. I cannot stand if anyone else has their hands on you."

He's so protective, just like Alec. I replied again "Thank you. And that's why I love you"  
Another 'I love you' word. I said it twice today.  
Demetri replied my text message again and he said "You're welcome love. I love you too"


	4. Newborns

It was dark in Volterra, I was sitting on my bed in our room. Our means me and Demetri.  
I heard the bell rang. That means Aro wants all the guard to assemble in the throne room.  
Everyone was there. Aro began to talk.

"My guards, we're going to be really busy tomorrow. You are going to Forks, to the Cullens residence" Aro explained.

He walked to me and took my hand.

"Jane, dear, will you stop thinking about Demetri for a while ? We have a problem now"

Great, he read my thoughts. I was thinking about him. I kinda miss him. I was thinking to spend more time with him, alone.

Well, that s just impossible.  
I sighed "I apologize master" he gave me a quick smile and let go my hand.

So, like I said before, you are going to Forks tomorrow and it's gonna be a long day. We're going to fight newborns.

"Newborns master ?" Heidi asked.  
"Yes dear. Maria from the southern coven created those newborns. Maria was the one who turned Jasper Hale to a vampire. She wants Jasper back and she's going to attack The Cullens tomorrow. We must help them" Aro explained again.

"Help The Cullens ? Why ? It's their problem" I said.

"Because dear, the newborns are going to take The Cullens down. And if they can bring them down, they're going to attack us soon.

And the newborns are not that strong. They are new and they don't have special abilities so it's gonna be very easy to kill them.

Specially you Jane, you have a great ability. Your pain can bring them down" he paused for seconds "Yours too Alec"

Aro explained more about the newborns to us. They are not that easy to kill but they are weak too.

"You may leave now" Aro said to us. I turned around and walked back to my room. I laid myself on my bed and turned on the TV.

Nothing was good on TV. Humans are boring. The best thing about humans are their blood. Specially young humans, teenagers.

They are very yummy, indeed. I didn't pay attention to the television. I closed my eyes, not trying to sleep, I don't sleep.

Just trying to relax and trying to get him out of my mind. Who is him ? Demetri of course. I think about him all the time. It's not a good thing.

I need to focus for tomorrow.

I'm going to fight newborns and all I think about is not how am I gonna fight them, but I keep thinking about Demetri. Now I know how it feels when you fall in love with someone and how it feels to be loved. Heaven. Yes, it feels like heaven. It's like everything is just about me and Demetri.

But it's not. I still have my overprotective brother, Alec. And I can't do whatever I want cause Aro always ask me to do something.

I heard someone opened the door, I didn't opened my eyes. I don't care who that was. Maybe just Athe or Alec.  
Athe and I are pretty close. Or maybe it's Heidi and Felix. I heard footsteps walking to me. Then someone brushed my hair and kissed my lips.

I opened my eyes and it was Demetri. I gave him a quick kiss then pushed him away.

"Welcome home Dem" I said.

He smiled back "Thanks love. I am so exhausted. I heard we got a job to do tomorrow eh ?"

I nodded "Indeed. Newborns, Forks"

"We brought two newborns. Arjuin and Nahuel. We are going to train them in the arena and make them one of our guard"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. That means 'I don't care'. Demetri knows my body languages.

He kissed my forehead then laid himself on the bed.

"Let's get some rest. Relax for a while. We're gonna be super busy tomorrow" he said to me.  
I laid myself next to him and closed my eyes again while he's watching TV. I have no idea why he loves watching TV so much.

It's weird, watching those humans acting and such. They all look pathetic.

The next day, I wore my black cloak and went to Forks with Demetri and the other guards. When we arrived there, Maria was there with the newborns.

I saw her talking to Jasper. Demetri held my hand so tight, I feel safe. The Volturi guards were watching Maria, her newborns and The Cullens from the forest.

Maria will find out sooner or later that we're watching her. I was listening to Maria and I heard she said

"I want you to come back and join my army. Thought it would be obvious to you.  
We were great together Jasper, you are the best fighter I've ever created, I want you by my side again"

Then I saw the Quileute Pack. What the heck are they doing here ? Maria started attacking Jasper. She pushed him to the ground.

Alice ran to Jasper and helped him to stand up. Maria glared at Alice. We are listening to them.  
"So you are the one who stole Jasper unbeating heart ?"

Alice stared at her "Is that all you got girly ?" Maria was going to attack Alice, but Emmett pushed Maria to the ground.  
Maria stood up and jumped on Emmett's back, struggling against him to get up.

"I created Jasper and I can easily destroy him" Maria said and hissed at Alice.

Suddenly, Emmett attacked Brad, Maria's mate. Jasper bit Maria, he teared her apart and bloods were everywhere.

The newborns are attacking The Cullens. We decided to come out and helped them.  
Newborns are circling me and Alec. I focused and pained them all. They screamed in pain and Alec attacked them.

He teared them apart.

A Newborn jumped on my back, I turned around and pained him. He screamed in pain and I broke his neck and arms. Threw him to the fire.

I fought lots of newborns and threw them to the fire. In the middle of the war, I saw Caius and Aro.

Caius walked to Maria "You are coming with us to Volterra, we are going to help you"

I have no idea why Caius said that to Maria. But I bet, it's one of Aro's plan. Maria agreed and she's going to Volterra with her mate, Brad.

Maybe Aro is going to ask us to train her and make them as our guard if possible.

She's a strong vampire and we might need her sometimes.  
The Cullens thanked us for helping them, specially Jasper and Alice. I don't really care. I'm glad I can helped them.

Torturing the newborns was definitely fun.  
We went back to Volterra using our private jet.


	5. Disneyworld, Florida

The Cullens are going to Disneyworld, Florida. They invited The Volturi coven too. All of the vampire covens were invited actually.  
I heard the pack of mutts are going too, ugh. When we arrived in Volterra after that little fight with the newborns, I packed my stuff.

We're leaving to Florida tomorrow. I m a wee bit excited to go to Disneyworld, because I never go there. So the next morning, we used

our private jet and went to Florida. The flight took 13 or 14 hours. When we arrived in Disneyworld, we went to the Animal Kingdom Lodge.

We're going to stay there for a week. It was about 10 or 11 pm when we arrived there. My room and Demetri's is right next to Heidi & Felix's.

Heidi and Felix were adorable that night. I was watching them on the swimming pool from my room s balcony. I like watching them together.

They are like super adorable, they re perfect. Suddenly, someone walked to me and grabbed my hand.

"Wanna go down there ?" Demetri asked me.  
I shook my head "Uh, no thanks. I don t want to interrupt the lovebirds" I answered.

"C'mon, it's just Heidi and Felix"

I growled "No,Dem. If I said no, so no" I said with my bitchy tone.

"Gee girl, relax. What's wrong ? You can't swim or something ?" Demetri said and then he chuckled.  
"What is wrong with you ? I don't want to go swimming, so what ? If you want to go swimming, fine, just go !" I walked to our room and tried to open it, but it s locked.

"Where is the goddamn key ?" I asked Dem.  
"I'll give the key after we go swimming" Demetri said.

"Ugh, you know what ? save it, I don t need your key" I walked away and went to Alec s room.

The door unlocked so I walked in. I slammed the door.  
"Whoa sist, what's up ?" Alec asked.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch.  
"You two are fighting huh ?"

I sighed and raised my eyebrows.  
"What happened ? Please talk Jane, I don't really understand your body languages"

I smirked and said "Sorry. Yeah, he forced me to go swimming with him, duh"

"So ? What's wrong ? You can swim right ?"

I punched his arm "I can swim, but I don't want to ! God, you two are the same. 'You can't swim or something ? You can swim right ?' Oh dear"

Alec laughed "Ha, so I guess me and Demetri are the same"

"Whatever, can I stay here ? Just for tonight ?" I asked.

Alec nodded then I smiled.  
That means Yes and Thank you .

I spent my night with Alec. Brother and sister moment. Ah I kinda miss this moment.  
Demetri didn't even tried to find me or apologize. What kind of boyfriend is he ? Or, what kind of mate is he ?

Well the suck ones.

The next morning, I took a shower in Alec's room then went to Animal Kingdom with him. I haven't seen Demetri, well I don't really care.

"Hey sist, I will be right back. Renata just texted me and asked me to find her. She wants to talk to me" he explained.  
I sighed softly "Ah fine. Hurry back"

Alec left me alone, great. When I was about to text Chelsea, I saw Demetri walking to me.  
I tried not to look at him and walked away.

"Hey love, don't go" He walked after me.  
I keep walking, trying to ignore him.

"What is wrong with you Jane ?"

I stopped. "Me ? It s you ! You are the problem !" I yelled at him.

"Fine, what is going on ? Is this about last night ?" he asked.  
I nodded and rolled my eyes.

He moved closer to me and brushed my hair "Look, I m sorry I forced you. It was my fault"

I smiled a bit "Fine. What do you wanna do now ?" I asked.

"Hmm, what about that ?" He pointed to Expedition Everest.  
Expedition Everest is like roller coaster. Well I think it s a roller coaster.

I nodded and followed him to queue in line. We waited for like 5 or 10 minutes then it was our turn.  
We rode Expedition Everest and it was awesome. After that, we went to Kali River Rapids. We sat with those filthy humans, I don't really care.

They were so overreacting. They screamed and such, pfft. We changed our outfits after that, because we were all wet.  
Then, we went to Dino-Sue. We took some pictures with the Tyrannosaurus Rex. That thing is 13-foot tall, 40-foot long.

Aro and Sulpicia are going to join the parade. The parade is tomorrow. Sulpicia is going to dress as Belle from Beauty & The Beast and Aro is gonna be the Beast, but as the human ones. I've watched that cartoon. That movie was fine, not so bad.

The next day, me, Demetri and Alec went to see the parade together. Sulpicia and Aro were amazing. Sulpicia looks so stunning with the yellow dress.

The third day, Demetri went fishing or you can say, hunting. Well yeah, he kinda left me alone in the room with a television.

Thank goodness, Athe wasn't busy with Caius so I asked her to come with me to ride something. We rode the Splash Mountain. Dang, we were all wet. After that, we went to the Magic Kingdom, straight to The Haunted Mansion.

It wasn't that creepy. The humans were like overreacting. We didn't even say a word.

The next day, we didn't go anywhere. We stayed in the lodge. We went for a swimming, all day long. I can swim, indeed. All of us was swimming, even Aro, Caius and Marcus. It was kinda weird, but who cares ? We had fun.

We spent the fifth day with The Romanian & American Nomads coven. We went to Epcot with them. We went to Epcot Spaceship Earth and took some pictures there. Went to Typhoon Lagoon Water Park with Demetri on the sixth day.

We went swimming again. Actually, the reason why I didn't want to swim with Demetri that night is because I am shy. I don t want him to see me wearing those swim suits. It s embarrasing and it doesn't suits me. But now, I m fine with it, I don t know why.

The seventh day, we packed our stuff and said goodbyes to everyone. We thanked The Cullens for inviting us to have fun with them in Disneyworld. We met the pack of mutts today.

The Cullens invited us to their Christmas Party too. I am so excited for Christmas, even though I m not a christian or whatever, but it s gonna be fun !


	6. The Cullen's Christmas Party

"What are you gonna wear for tomorrow Janie ?" Demetri asked me about my christmas dress.  
I shook my head "Hm I don t know" I paused "Well, I found a dress, but it s a secret" I snickered.

"Tell me. I need to find a tux that will match with your dress. We re going together right ? Who said I wanna go with you ?" I asked then walked out from our room.

I knocked Alec's door but no answer. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and texted Alec "Where are you brother ?" I pressed send.

I walked around the castle while waiting for Alec to reply me, but still no answer. Then I felt my phone vibrating, it wasn't Alec, it was Tia.

I picked it up. Tia is a member from Egyptian Coven. Her mate is Benjamin. And the leader of the Egyptian Coven is Amun.

"What's up Tia ?" I asked.  
"Jane, Benjamin and I are in Italy. Tomorrow is The Cullens christmas party right ? Do you need a ride ?" she asked me.

Ben and Demetri are kinda close since the trip to Disneyworld, so maybe that's why they asked me to go with them.

"What are you guys doing in Italy ?" I asked back.  
"Hunting trip" she giggled "So ?"

"Hmm, sure. But I have to ask Aro first. I will text you asap" I said then I hung up.  
I put my phone to my pocket again and walked to the throne room. Aro, Caius and Marcus was there, sitting on their chair as always.

Sulpicia was there, but I didn't saw Athenodora.  
I gave a quick smile to all of them and began to talk "Master, I was thinking, can I go to The Cullens with Ben & Tia ?"

"Of course. Are they around Volterra or something ?" Aro asked me.  
I nodded "They were having a hunting trip in Italy and Tia just called me and asked me if I want to go to The Cullens with them" I explained.

Sure then dear, you can go. "Is Demetri coming with you ?"

"Yes master. Oh anyway, have you seen my brother ? I texted him but still no reply from him" I asked Aro.

"Alec and Chelsea are in Spokane with Arjuin, Nahuel and the other newborns. They were hunting for more newborns. Don t you worry about him, he ll be fine"

"Ah, I see. Okay then master. I might leave soon" I said.  
"Yes my dear. Have a safe flight" he said.

"Jane, wait. Where is Athe ?" Caius asked.  
"She's in her room I guess, do you want me to call her for you ?"

"No, I'll go there" Caius walked to me and we walked away from the throne room together.  
Caius stopped walking "Jane, I need to tell you something and you have to promise me you won t tell anyone about this. Even Demetri or Alec"

I nodded.  
"Good. Alice said she had a vision about you and Demetri. She said something bad is going to happen between you two, soon. I knew what the bad thing is, but I can't tell you, I m sorry Caius" explained.

I stared at him and said nothing. "At first, I don't really approve your relationship with Demetri, but Jane, i realized that you two really love each other. I can see it"

I smiled "Thanks Caius" Caius smiled back at me "It's a secret" He winked and walked to his room.

I walked back to my room Demetri was there, trying on some tux. I explained him about leaving Volterra with Benjamin & Tia. I texted Tia and told her that we are coming with them.

Couple minutes later, Tia and Ben picked us up. We went to Forks with them. The flight took 12 hours-ish. We landed in Seattle.  
It was around 8 or 9 am. We walked up to the woods and started running to Forks, straight to The Cullens' residence.

While we were running, I felt my phone vibrating. It was a text message from Alec.  
It said "Sorry, I was kinda busy. Aro told me that he explained about where I am now and why. I have a lot of snowmobiles built for us in Spokane for revenge. They are equipped with snowball launchers and Chelsea has more to set along the trees. Will you help me get back at The Cullens ?"

I replied his text message "Uhm I see. Well okay then, be safe brother" I pressed send.  
Alec texted me again "You don t want to help ?"

I texted him back "Sure, I would love to help you. what can I do ?"  
"The motorcycles I'm bringing will fire while you're moving just grab one and join our little gang" Alec replied me.  
"How about Ben & Tia ? Is it okay if they come ?" I texted him back.  
Alec texted me again "Well If they want to borrow one of them for our plan then sure..but they better not turn on us !"

We keep running to The Cullens' residence. I explained to Ben, Tia and Demetri but they disagree because they don t want to ruin the party.  
And it's christmas. I kinda agree with them, I don't wanna cause a problem too. I mean, I don't even know what is Alec's problem with The Cullens.

When we arrived at The Cullens', the door was still closed. So we pushed the doorbell & knocked the door, but no answer.

Well good thing, the door was unlocked so we walked in to the house.

And suddenly "Hey jeez, dorks, try a doorbell next time !" Emmett said to me.  
"We knocked & tried the doorbell but I bet you are too busy with your blonde girl" I said to him.  
"Don't make me drop and kick you into next county runt ! And don't even try anything, her shields already up" Emmett yelled at me.

"Whatever. Chillax kay ?" I said.  
"Yeah whatever chillax, eat that ! Anyway, enjoy the partay little girl !" he said then walked away.

I saw the Denali, American Nomads and Romanian coven were already there. I haven't seen Aro, Caius, Marcus and the other guards.

We walked to the main room. Makenna and Charles from the American nomads coven were dancing. Carlisle and Esme greeted us and said Merry Christmas and such.

Jasper and Alice were dancing too. I haven't seen the pack of mutts, but they are invited too.  
"So, when is Alec coming ?" Ben asked me quietly.  
I shruged "I'm not sure Ben" I looked around.  
"Well then, we'll have to wait and see" Ben chuckled "I need to go find Tia, so I'll see ya around" Ben walked away.

Me and Demetri had a little chat with Carlisle and Esme. Well it's nothing important.

Carlisle and Esme left us and they went to the main room and danced. Actually, they are adorable. The freaks were dancing too.  
Freaks are Edward and Bella, because their ability is super weird and kinda useless. I mean, seriously ? Read minds ? That sounds pathetic.  
And I hate that shield girl so much, that's it. Couple minutes later, I saw Aro, Caius and Marcus with the Volturi wives arrived.

I greeted them with Demetri. I was watching Benjamin and Tia, dancing. Tia looks so stunning. I am amazed. Her dress is just amazing, indeed.  
That dress was her christmas present from Ben.

"Hey love, do you wanna dance ?" Demetri asked.  
I smiled "Sure" I answered.  
I put my arms around his shoulder. He pulled me close to him and put his hands in my waist, we began to dance.  
Benjamin was dancing next to us. He suddenly said "You look lovely Jane. Demetri, your girl is perfect. Nice to see you're taking care of her" he chuckled.

I laughed "Why thank you, Ben" I smiled.  
I moved closer to Demetri and keep dancing. He leaned down and kissed my lips.

"You look perfect today, my love" Demetri said to me.  
I kissed him back "Thanks dear, you look gorgeous too" I smirked.

We keep dancing and suddenly someone shot Demetri with snowballs. It was Alec.  
Demetri jumped back and growled. "I will be right back, love" He walked away from me and walked to Alec.

I saw Benjamin walked to Demetri and Alec too. I followed Ben.  
"Can't we take this outside ?" Benjamin said to Alec.

Alec grinned "Why ?" he said.  
"I would rather not have our host's home destroyed, call it ethics" Benjamin answered Alec.

"What business, is this yours ?" Alec said

"And Jane, you said you'd help , and here you are distracted by a mate" I sighed

"You are trying to ruin the party, that's why I decided not to help you"

"Alec, I would hope you aren't wishing Jane to do anything against her love" Ben said.  
"Against me ?" Demetri asked.

Alec smirked "Of course not. But I for one hate the idea of the Volturi guard running around acting like lovesick mortals"

Benjamin pulled Alec out of the door. Alec snatched back his snowball launcher while Ben is distracted and fired another few shot at Demetri

"THAT !"

Demetri growled at Alec and rushed toward him, hitting the snowball launcher away. Alec called his newborns.

"Call them off please, Alec" Ben used ability to sink him into the ground, locking him still.  
Alec hissed at Ben "Fine" Alec waved them away and glared at Ben "Release me, I'm going back to the forest"

Benjamin released Alec and he ran back to the forest.

I took Demetri's hand walked inside with him. The party was such a mess. Alec is still mad about this relationship.  
I definitely don't know what to do. Me and Demetri talked about it a bit. It was definitely not a jealousy issue.

We left Forks in the evening.


	7. The End

We went back to Volterra that day, using our private jet. I sat with Demetri in the jet, I closed my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder.

That thing that happened at the christmas party, was my fault. I should've helped Alec. Demetri and I haven't talked since our little chat after the fight.

Suddenly, I remembered about something that Caius told me, about Alice's vision. Caius told me that she said something bad is going to happen between me and Demetri. Maybe this isn't my fate. Maybe me and Demetri aren't meant to be together. I feel like something is gonna separate us, soon.

Demetri kissed my hair "Are you really sleeping little vamp ?"

I was pretending that I didn't heard him. I'm just gonna shut up. I felt bad about all of this.

"C'mon, I know you're not sleeping dear. Because, duh, you don't sleep. Open your eyes and talk, please"

I ignored him. "Janie love, please say something. I'm sorry okay ? I ruined your day, I am so sorry. Don t be mad love."

I can't believe he's apologizing for that stupid thing that happened back there. I opened my eyes, starred at him and shook my head.  
"What Jane ?" he asked, he looked confused.

"Dem, this isn't your fault. Please, I just need sometime. I don't want to talk now" I said.  
Demetri nodded and put his arms around me. I closed my eyes again.

When we arrived in Volterra, I decided to go back to my room. To my room not our room. Demetri was with Felix and Heidi.  
They went 'fishing'. I asked Violet to help me to moved my stuff back to my room. I made my decision. I'm going to talk about this with Demetri.

It was about 6 pm and my phone was vibrating. It was Violet. I told Violet about everything and I asked her to tell me if Demetri is back. Violet sent me a text message. It said "Jane, Demetri is back. I told him to meet up with you at the back of the gladiator arena. No one was there, so you two can talk. Jane, I hope the decision that you made is the right decision"

I wore my black cloak and walked out from my room, straight to the arena. I saw Demetri was standing there. I walked to him.  
"Jane" Demetri greeted me.

I gave him a quick smile then started the conversation.  
"Demetri, please don t say anything until I m done talking" I said and he nodded.

"It's over, I m breaking up with you" I paused for seconds and he looked shocked. He was going to say something but then I began to talk again "The thing that happened at the party wasn't your fault and definitely not Alec's. It was my fault. Alec was right, I am such a lovesick mortal.  
I feel like I'm that freak Bella girl every time I'm with you. And I just can't stop thinking about you, everyday, every night, every second.  
My brain is killing me, even though I know my brain isn't working anymore, because I'm dead. Love doesn't exist. Love is just a stupid thing. Love is love is not for me. I don t deserve love. I am such an evil person, and I don't deserve you. You're too good and sweet for me. I'm not good enough for you. I.." I can t say this, but I have to "I..I don't want you" But I want him, I will always want him.

"Janie" he touched my cheek "You're everything to me, you're everything and I want you. I don't care about Alec"

I took his hand moved it away from my face. I starred at him for a while and kissed him, passionately.

"This is the end, we re over" I said then walked away.

I walked in to my room and slammed the door. I turned on the TV just to distract myself but I'm not even watching it.  
I texted Violet, again "Violet, I'm in my room now. We're done, it's over. I don't wanna see anyone,  
I wanna be alone. Thanks V" I pressed send.

I put my cloak back to my wardrobe and laid myself on my bed. I closed my eyes, trying to forget him.  
This is really hard to do. I just can't forget him. I really love him.

He sheltered me from harm. The finest day I ever knew, were all the days I had with him.

He taught me how to love and what is love. His love is my drug, I just can't get enough.

The next morning, I'm still laying on my bed, still watching TV.

Well not really watching, I'm just starring at that stupid box.  
I heard someone knocked my door. I ignored.

"Jane, we're all going to the torture chamber, come with us !" It was Athe's voice.  
"No thanks !" I yelled at Athe.

Then I heard she walked away.  
It's been three days I locked myself inside my room. I'm doing nothing. Definitely nothing.

My eyes are black, I'm thirsty but I don't want to get out from my room. I feel so stupid. What am I doing ? I am such a coward.  
I picked up my phone and texted Athenodora. I asked her to come to my room.

Someone opened my door. It was Athe. She walked to me and sat on my bed.

"Jane, my dear, you look awful. What's wrong with you ?" she said.

I sighed "Nothing"

"Jane, please, we want the old Jane. We all miss you"

I smiled at Athe "Thanks Athe. I'm glad you all kinda missed me. Actually, I've made another decision" I said.

Athe raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I am such a loser for acting like this. I wanna go to Forks. Hang with the Cullens. I know I hate them so much, but I think I just wanna get outta here. I'm gonna leave tomorrow. I'm not gonna tell Aro, Caius and Marcus, but will you tell them ?" I asked.

Athe nodded "Definitely. I'll tell them. Jane, one more thing"

"Yeah ?" I asked her again.

"Well, he told me about everything. You said love doesn't exist and stupid and you don't deserve him and you don't want him. But do you know that D really loves you ? You two are meant to be together. I just, I want you to think about it" Athe explained.

"Uh, I'll think about it. Thanks for everything, Athe" I smiled and hugged her.


	8. Forks

I packed my stuff. I only bring one luggage. I said goodbyes to Athe then she helped me sneaked out from the castle.

I ran to the airport and went to Seattle. I ran to Forks from Seattle. And yeah, I can't use my private jet, because if I use my private jet, the others will find out.

When I arrived at The Cullens Residence, I pressed the door bell and Edward opened it.  
Edward Cullen was looking at me in a "What the heck are you doing here little evil ?" way.

I walked in to their house and I bet Edward is reading my mind now. Carlisle and Esme were in the living room.  
Bella and that little Cullen freak were doing something with Alice. Carlisle stood up when he saw me and he walked to me.

"Jane ? What are you doing here ?" he asked nicely.

Carlisle Cullen is like the nicest person that I've ever met. I bet he knows that I hate his family so much, specially Bella.

But still, he always treat me like I'm his daughter. It's kinda weird. I explained about what happened back there, about me and Demetri and why I came here.

"So, can I stay here for a while ?" I asked.  
It was quiet for a while. But then "You can stay as long as you like Jane." Esme said Alice, show her where her room is.

Me and Alice walked to my room. The room was good. I kinda like it, it s not that bad. I put my luggage near the wardrobe.

I'm too lazy to put my outfits in the wardrobe. It's not like I'm gonna stay here for months.  
I laid myself on the bed and turned on my iPod. I saw this Romeo & Juliet book. It must be Bella Swan's. She likes to read that crap.

I grabbed it and started reading it.  
Reading Romeo & Juilet made me feel more stupid.

I stayed in this room, reading and listening to some musics for two days. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. It was Alice.

"Jane, what do you think you're doing here ? You're doing the same thing that you did in Volterra. Locking yourself in this room and you're not eating. We were hunting last night remember ? I asked you to come with us but you said no. Your eyes are black. You're hungry little evil, I know it. You're torturing yourself. You need to stop doing this." Alice said.

That was unexpected. I never thought Alice would say something like that to me.  
"Why do you care ?" I asked.

Alice sighed and walked to me, took off my earphones. "I care about you, Jane. You look awful. And get ready, we re leaving now. Wear something cute Jane" Alice said then she giggled.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah Janie, don't wear your serious outfits. Wait here, don't move !" Alice ran out from my room and when she's back,  
she brought a silk-blend ruffle-neck blouse, floral printed mini skirt and a pair of blue ankle boots.

I gave her my Wtf ?! look. She laughed. "Jane, you ll look great, now go wear those !" I grabbed the outfits that she brought me and walked in to the bathroom and tried those.

When I walked out from the bathroom, Alice was like "Jane, wow. Come here" she pulled my hand "Look, you re so pretty in those Jane" I looked at myself in the mirror and rolled my eyes.

"This is pretty ?" I pointed to my face. Alice laughed "When are you gonna realize that you are pretty Jane ?" she straightened my hair. Dang, I looked like a Barbie.

"Alice, are you serious ? I look like a doll" I said.

"Haha, just shut up. You're so pretty. Come on, I want you to tell me that you're pretty" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Alice punched my hand. "Now, look at yourself in the mirror and say I was wrong & Alice was right. I am pretty" Alice said.

"I was wrong and Alice was right. I am pretty" I said.

Alice sighed softly "You didn't mean it. Okay whatever. Let s go shopping now" she said.

I groaned "No !" I pained Alice.

"Okay, we're not going anywhere. Stop the pain Janie" Alice begged me. I gave her an evil smile but I didn't stop the pain.

Suddenly, Jasper opened the door and gave me an evil starred. He was going to attack me but then I stopped the pain.  
"What do you think you're doing to Alice ? She was trying to help you Jane. And you pained her !" Jasper yelled at me.

"I'm not Alice's barbie, she's forcing me to go shopping with her. I said I don t wanna go but she .. ugh !" I said.  
Alice walked to Jasper. "I was hoping you wanna go with me. I want to help you to find a dress for your winter ball" she said.

Alice was trying to be nice to me, but still, I don't really like shopping.  
"Alice, I'm not going to the ball. I'm gonna stay here I guess" I said.

I don't wanna go to the winter ball, even though I know that I started the thing. It was my idea. Heidi and the others will take care of it.  
I asked Violet to do the decorations.

"But, it's your event Jane. I thought it was your idea ?" Jasper asked.  
I nodded "It's my idea, indeed. But, I'm not going. I can't" I said.

"Demetri huh ?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, so ? You know what, leave me alone. I need sometime alone. I wanna be alone. I m not gonna lock the door, no worries. And I m not gonna jump off of a cliff just like what Bella did. I m not that stupid" I said.

I heard Alice laughed when I said something about cliff jumping. They walked out from the room and left me alone again.

I turned on my iPod and started reading that Romeo & Juliet crap again.

The next morning, it was 28th of December 2009. Three more days till The Volturi winter ball.  
I was still reading that crap.

"Is love a tender thing ? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous and it pricks like thorn. If love be rough with you, be rough with love" I m done reading that crap, it's driving me crazy. I threw the book to the floor and then suddenly Rosalie opened the door.

"Jane, someone wants to meet you downstairs" she said.  
I stood up and walked out from my room. I wonder who that is.

I walked to the living room. Someone was standing there. I think I recognized him.  
I walked to him. He turned around.

I was shocked "Demetri, what are you doing here ?" I asked.


	9. The Reunion

"I need to talk to you, Jane" Demetri said.

I shook my head and gave him a fake smile "No. There's nothing to talk about"

Demetri moved closer and held my chin "Yes, there is. I need you back, Jane"

"I'm not coming back for you. It's over. We're over. Move on, I don't wanna be your pain" I said.

"How can I move on when I'm still in love with you ?" he said.

I sighed softly and moved his hand away from my chin "I can move on, and so are you. You're not in love with me, Demetri. So go away, and go on with your life. You're so pathetic" I walked away from him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him and then he kissed my forehead.

I pushed him away and give him some pain "Don't touch me ! Go away" I said.

Demetri groaned "Alright, I'm leaving. First stop the pain, and one question" I raised my eyebrows and he asked "Are you going to the winter ball ?"

I shook my head and left him. I walked to my room and met Rosalie on my way.

"I accidentally heard you two talking" Rosalie suddenly said that.  
"How could you just dumped Demetri like that ? I know that you still love him, Jane. For sure, I can see it by the way you look into his eyes. Why are you keep trying to push him away ? You are so lucky to have a guy like Demetri. It's so hard to find the perfect guy or the perfect mate. You two are mates, and mates are inseparable. Once you choose your mate, you can't break up with them, because they are your soul mate. So, you need to stop pushing him away. You are going to the winter ball and yes, I'm forcing you. I will ask Alice to find the perfect dress for you. You can pain me now, if you hate me. I don't really care about your pain. This is for your own good, Jane" Rosalie said then she walked away from me.

She just gave a short speech about my relationship with Demetri.

All of the things that she said, honestly, it was kinda true. Yes, I still love him and I do want him.

And I guess, I am going back to Volterra tomorrow, for the winter ball.

If I want to, I can run away from Forks now and find someplace to live, but I don't want to.

I'm gonna stop running away from my problems.

The next morning, Alice came to my room and brought me a mini black dress and a pair of black high heels.

I feel like Alice's Barbie. I just sat there, and Alice is doing my hair. She curled my hair a bit and tied it up.  
Alice giggled "Done and done. Prettyness, Janie" she said.  
I gave her a quick smile "Yeah, thanks Alice".  
"Anytime. We should go now !" She jumped and ran downstairs. She looked so excited.

Alice is always excited about everything, specially a party. We went to Volterra using The Cullens' private plane.

When we arrived in Volterra, it was already crowded. Most of the vampire covens were already there and the wolf pack too.

I walked in to the castle, trying not to make a scene but then Alec saw me. He ran to me and hugged me.

I hugged him back and whispered "Sheesh Alec, chillax. I don't wanna make a scene"

Alec chuckled "Nah, you are not making a scene sist. I've missed you, anyway. Why'd you ran away ?"

I raised an eyebrow and made a 'duh, youknowwhy' face.

"Right. Whatever. Come here" he hugged me again.

"You look so stunning, Jane. You did this to yourself ?" he asked.

"Of course not, brother. Alice did this to me" I rolled my eyes.

Alec smirked "Oh right, the pixie. Of course, she did. I can't believe you ran away to The Cullens. Well, good thing, you are back now. And sist, you need to talk to Demetri. Ask him to join the party, okay ?"  
"I am not going to talk to him. No. Hell no" I said.

Alec pushed me and gave me the 'go for it' smile. I rolled my eyes and nodded and headed to Demetri's room.  
I knocked the door and then I heard Demetri said "Not gonna join the party. Go away"

I opened his door and it was unlocked so, I walked in.

"Fine Felix, I do like Heidi, but stop it. It's nothing and I'm not joining the party" Demetri said.

"It's Jane, not Felix" I said "And you like Heidi ?" I scoffed and keep talking "That's good. You moved on. Heidi. Good decision. I'm out"

Demetri walked to me and stopped me "No, no. I don't like Heidi. I was just joking"

I sighed "Actually, uhm, it's fine. Good to know that you've moved on, Dem. Well, join the party, will you ?" I smiled and went to the main room.  
Demetri like Heidi ? Was that really a joke ? Because Demetri never told a lie to Felix. They're like BFFs. I need to ask Chelsea or Marcus about this. I need to know if it's true about Demetri and Heidi. Because if yes, I'm going to stop myself. I'm not going back to Demetri, then.

I went back to the main room. The party, it was kinda boring. I don't know what to do while everyone was dancing.

Dancing is not my thing.

I don't dance. But then, suddenly, Demetri came to me and asked me to dance with him.

I said "Why don't you dance with Heidi ? She's alone there"

Demetri chuckled and shook his head "You're silly. Come and dance with me" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor.

He put his hands on my hips, just like what he usually do when we're dancing. I didn't put my arms around his shoulder.

This is still weird for me. Too weird. While we were dancing, I decided to talk.

I don't care that Demetri likes Heidi, I just need him to know, that I still love him. I don't really care if he

doesn't love me back. Well, you can't force someone to love you back, right ?

"Demetri, I need to talk to you. There's something that you need to know" I said.

He stopped dancing "Say it" he said.

"We should go somewhere private, if you don't mind" I asked him.

He nodded and pulled my hand. He led me to his room. We walked in and I sighed.

"This is too private" I smirked and paused for a while "Well, who cares ? First, you know that I'm not the type to say sorry constantly. And I lied. I lied to you, to myself, and to everyone. I still want you, I do want you. I want you, always. I broke up with you because I don't want to hurt you, but I did. And yeah, I'm sorry because I hurt your feelings. And now, you like Heidi, and I approved. Who can resist her ? I mean, Heidi is too perfect. You two go on with your love life. But, I want us to be friends. Just friends, if you don't mind ?"

Demetri looked confused "Why just friends ? I don't like Heidi. I was just joking. Heidi doesn't even like me. She likes Felix, if you pay attention. Even though, they aren't dating, but obviously, they like each other"

"I wanna be friends. Everything was so perfect, before you kissed me." I said.

Demetri sighed "I don't want to be friends. I was just joking. Believe me. I thought you were Felix. I want you" he moved closer and leaned down, trying to kiss me, but I pushed him away

"Don't ! It will change everything, again" I left him alone in his room and went to the main room and saw the room messed up. Food was everywhere. I have no idea, what just happened.


	10. The Volturi Winter Ball

I was looking around, trying to find Master Aro, Caius and Marcus. It was such a mess here, they are not gonna be happy if they see this. Suddenly, someone threw a jello straight to my face. It was Sam, one of the werewolves.

"Oops, my bad, blondie" He winked and ran away from me.

I groaned and tried to get rid of the jello from my face and my hair. This is disgusting.

As soon as I cleaned myself, I grabbed a pie and threw it to Sam Uley's head.

"Seems like you wanna play with me, little evil" Sam said.

I smirked at him "Yeah, definitely. Play with my pain here, mutt" I gave him pain and he growled, fell to the floor, screaming because of the pain that I gave him.

"Uh, since I'm not a wimpy leech, I can take the pain cause it all in the mind" He tried to stood up, but he failed. He was still in pain.

"Yo Janey" I turned around when I heard someone called my name. And when I turned around, Paul threw a cake straight to my face. It was a chocolate cake. The cream and chocolate and everything were all over my face.

I heard Carmen, from the Denali coven was laughing at me. I gave her an evil stare, and she stopped laughing. She walked to me and gave me some cream puffs.

"C'mon, let's have some fun. Your masters are gone. We have no idea where, are you in ? " she asked.

I looked around, the only Volturi that still here are just me, Demetri, Felix and Renata. So I nodded at Carmen and took the cream puffs that she gave me.

I ran to Jacob Black "Hey, Jacob. Enjoy, this mongrel" I threw the cream puff to his face.

Jacob definitely enjoyed it. He ate all of the cream puffs that I threw at him. It looks yummy.

I would love to try it, but uh no thanks, even though it looks yummy but digusting at the same time.

"Ah, you will definitely regret what you just did to me" Jacob snickered and called his buddy, Seth Clearwater. Seth walked to Jacob and grabbed my arm.

"Hey ! Keep your hands off me !" I tried to pushed Seth away, but then Sam and Paul came and helped him.

They picked me up and brought me to the jello pool, near our Jacuzzi. I have no idea who made this jello pool. They threw me to the pool and then they joined me in there. Carmen dived in to the pool too.

"Haha Janey, I know you love this. You never had a fun time like this, eh ?" Paul asked.

I rolled my eyes at him "No, but this is stupid. I'm out of here."

Paul laughed and grabbed my waist when I was going to stood up "Noo, noo, you are so not going anywhere missy. Stay here, you're not the only leech. Miss Denali is in here too. Give me some cake, Carms !" Paul asked Carmen.

Carmen giggled and nodded, she grabbed some chocolate cake near her and gave it to Paul.

"Hmm eat this missy" Paul put the chocolate cake all over my face and hair.

"Hnngg, go away !" I screamed at him and tried to give him some pain but got distracted because Seth threw some spaghetti at me.

So, here I am, tortured by the wolves and this Denali leech is definitely helping them. The only thing that I can do right now is join the fun. But, I'm so not gonna play nice with them.

I pulled Carmen's hair and put some spaghetti sauce on her hair. She growled at me as I pulled her hair, forcefully. Yeah, I had to do that. Revenge.

I saw Sam Uley whispered something at Paul. They stood up and walked out from the jello pool.

"Hey, come with us" Paul offered his hand to me and pulled me up. We walked to the throne room, Carmen Denali is following us. I saw Demetri when we walked, he was the DJ.

Some of the vampires are still there. Some of them are dancing, some of them are talking and such.

Edward and Emmett were dancing in the main room with their mates. Still no Lord Aro and the other leaders. Well maybe, they're right, I should have some fun while they're away.

"Watch me !" Sam said and then he walked to the middle throne chair and sat there. He rubbed his scent all over the chair and then moved to the left and right, doing the same thing.

Well, NO. This is a big NO. I can't believe what Sam just did to Aro's chair.

"You stop it, mutt ! Not here, not in the throne room !" I yelled at him.

"Relax. Let's have some fun, Jane. You can clean this up as soon as we're done" Paul said and he joined Sam.

Paul brought some lasagna and a bowl of spaghetti sauce. He put the spaghetti sauce all over the throne chairs and then he licked it.

Carmen laughed so hard when Paul did that.

"Aro is going to kill me. He's going to kill me, for real" I sighed.

"Jane ! We're one minute away from new year, c'mon let's head out and watch the fireworks !" Renata asked me.

She was so messed up. I guess, she joined the food fight too. Her hair smelled like shit. And I bet someone threw the chocolate fountain to her dress. Demetri announced it and then everyone went outsaid.

We all counted down to new year

"1..2..3..HAPPPYYY NEW YEARRR" everyone shouted and then we all watched the fireworks for a while.

"Hey Jane" Demetri greeted me "Happy new year" he said.

I smirked "Yeah, happy new year to you too"

"Are we really gonna do this forever ?" Demetri asked.

I raised my eyebrows "What ?"

"I want to kiss my girl. It's new year. I wanna give my girl a new year kiss. For the new us"

"Demetri" I paused for a while "The thing is, you like Heidi. So, kiss your new girl"

Demetri chuckled "It was a freaking joke, Jane. For sure, it was just a joke. Should I tell the whole world that it was just a joke ?" he asked.

I nodded "Yes, please." I walked away from him, heading back to the castle.

"EVERYONE, ATTENTION PLEASE !" I heard Demetri yelled. What the heck is he doing ?

"I WANT TO ANNOUNCE SOMETHING IMPORTANT. I BET ALL OF YOU HEARD THAT ME AND JANE BROKE UP. AND THEN, I MADE ANOTHER MISTAKE. I JOKED THAT I LIKE HEIDI" I smirked "It was just a joke. Heidi, you don't even like me right ?"

Heidi giggled "Of course not. But you're my best friend. I love you as my best guy friend, Demetri. Jane, he doesn't like me." She said.

"SEE, JANE ? I'VE TOLD YOU HUNDRED TIMES. PLEASE, I LOVE YOU JANE. I WANT YOU BACK"

I sighed and walked to him again.

"Sometimes sarcasm and jokes are not funny, you know" I said.

Demetri laughed "It was kinda funny actually, but I love you" he lifted my face to his, and kissed me lightly.

"Happy new year, dear Jane" he smiled "are we good now ?"

"No, I'm still mad at you. But, what can I say ?" I kissed him "I love you. And that means a yes to your question"

He stroked my cheek and I gave him a quick smile. I'm so glad that we're back together again.


	11. Singapore

The next day, I was walking around the castle and I received a text message from Master Aro.

He asked me to meet him in the throne room, so I headed to the throne room to meet up with him.

I saw the throne room was such a mess. He was standing in front of the now empty space where the middle chair once stood "Why was this allowed to happen ?" he asked me.

I sighed, answering his question "I tried to stop the mutts. I pained them, but they kept destroying everything. I apologize, Master"

Aro steped forward to take my hand briefly to get a better explanation of everything that happened.

"You did very little to stop them" He said "You could have alerted anyone for help if you needed it. You even seemed to have egged them on !"

I frowned "No. It's not like that master. They are mutts ! Our enemy. Why would i encourage them ?" I said.

Aro glared at me, he reply a low, angry hiss " You encourage the destruction of our rooms by throwing food around and only bother to take any action once they have already run amok ? Is that how you treat our enemies ?"

"I was wrong. I took the wrong action. Carmen was asking me to join the food fight, and I agreed and that was the mistake that I made. I'm very sorry" I apologized again.

"It was not Carmen's fault. It was yours and you failed to do keep the dogs in line under our roof. I can't believe that you're so childish. And I heard that Demetri made a scene. You two back together again, but I'm gonna punish you because you failed yesterday" Aro said.

I sighed as he said the punish word. He's going to torture me. I don't know how, but he's going to.

"Sulpicia and Athenodora are planning to go on a shopping trip for a week . They're going to Singapore. I want you to go with them. And you ARE NOT going with Demetri. I want you to go with your brother" he explained.

"But Master, I can do something else. Please, you know I hate shopping and such." I said.

Aro shook his head "I'm sorry, but that's how I'm going to punish you. They're leaving tonight. Go to Sulpicia or Athe's room and tell them that you're going with them to Singapore. I want you to take care of them. Keep them safe"

I nodded at him.

"You may leave now. Don't fail again"

I walked away from the throne room and goes straight to Athenodora's room. I told her that I'm going with her to Singapore tonight with Alec. After that, I went back to my room to pack my things. I haven't seen Demetri all day. But I know, he's in the castle, somewhere.

It was about 7 pm and I was ready to leave. I helped Sulpicia and Athenodora with the luggages. I haven't seen Demetri and I was going to leave. Maybe he's fishing with Heidi or whatever. We leave Volterra and went to Singapore with the wives.

I sat alone in our private plane. Demetri was the one who used to sit with me in the plane.

I grabbed a random book and starts reading it. The flight takes 12 hours.

Sulpicia and Athenodora were reading magazines, talking about dresses, clothing line and some was playing a game on his iTouch. A puzzle game or whatever. I don't even care.

The flight was so boring, I closed my eyes and rested my head near the window. A couple of minutes later, I saw my phone lights up so I reached over to check it. It was a text message from Demetri.

It said "Jane, I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you have to go to Singapore. I was with Felix in Alec's arena. I didn't know anything about Aro got mad at you. I'm so sorry. Hope you have a safe flight. I'll see you soon then"

I decided not to reply it because I guess it's just a useless text message. I don't even know what to say to him.

We arrived at Singapore in the morning. We checked in to a hotel and unpacked our stuff.

I have to guard Sulpicia and Athenodora. I have to follow them, wherever they're going.

This is so annoying. They might ask me which one is better, blahblahblah. After we unpacks our stuff, we went to Orchard Road. I had an argument with Alec before we went for shopping. Alec decided not to come with us.

That means, I'm gonna be all alone. He stayed in the hotel, alone. He might go 'fishing' or something.

While Sulpicia and Athenodora shopping for some clothes, I saw someone. Not a human. I think he's one of us. And he wasn't Alec.

But, I wasn't sure that he's a vampire because there are no vampires in Singapore. Not that I know of.

Aro didn't warn me about vampires here too. I just ignored that man. If he's really a vampire, well I don't care. As long as he just stay out of my way. And if he's a human, I don't even care too. He's not my problem.

Sulpicia and Athe were in a fitting room and it's been 15 minutes. I was waiting outside, but not right in front of the fitting room. I was a bit worried, I knocked the door and no answers.

I looked around, have to make sure that no one was looking. I pushed the door and the wives are not there. I was panicked. I tried to find them, but I can't. I ran back to our hotel and explained Alec everything.

I explained about the weird man that I saw too. He called Aro and explained him everything.

Aro is going to kill me. I failed, for the second time.

The wives are gone now. We have no idea, where they are.

Aro asked us to fly back to Volterra. He said that we all will discuss everything.

Maybe someone kidnapped the wives. Maybe the man that I saw was a real vampire. And he have his own coven. But why would his coven kidnap other vampires ? It's useless. There's no point of kidnapping each other. It's not like they need money.

All of the vampires around the world are rich. They can steal money from the humans. It's pretty easy.

When we arrived in Volterra, we went straight to the throne room to meet up with Aro, Caius and Marcus.

Aro took our hand, one by one to see what happened. I smirked, knowing that Aro will find out that Alec did nothing to help me protecting the wives while they were shopping.

He frowned and folded his arms and began talking "I'm very disappointed. But, for this time, I'm not gonna mad at the two of you because the wives might be kidnapped by the Singapore Coven"

The Singapore coven ? So, vampires do exist in Singapore. He never told me about that.

"The Singapore Coven are pretty old coven, just like us. They're asian vampires and not that famous, that's the differences" He paused for a while, let out a sigh and started talking again "We had a little war, long time ago. The war was like hundreds years ago. I didn't have you two or Demetri and Felix. I only had Caius, Marcus and the wives. They attacked our castle. They wanted our residence. But, we won"

"You never told us anything about this, Master" I said.

Aro nodded in agreement "Indeed Jane. I never told you. It doesn't matter, until now. I never thought that they would want a revenge" He said and let sighed softly, walking back to his throne chair and sat.

"We killed Yara Nuwa. She was Kerajaan's wife. Not in purpose though. She died in the battle. I guess now Kerajaan wants a revenge. And we cannot let them kill our wives" Aro stood up again and walked to me.

"Jane, could you please spread the words to the others ? Explain them about the Singapore coven and tell them that the wives were kidnapped" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Excellent" He smiled at me and turned to Alec "Bring the newborns to the arena and train them. Ask Maria to help you to train them. I want them to be prepare. If it's war Kerajaan wants, it's a war he shall get !"


	12. Tracking

I explained about the Singapore Coven to everyone.

Alec began to train the newborns with Maria in his arena. I received a text message from Aro that asked me, Demetri, Alec and Renata to gather in the throne room. I told them and went to the throne room.

"Ah finally. I have a mission for you" Aro said. He stood up from the throne chair and walked toward me.

"Hmmm" Aro took my hand and began reading my mind. I have no idea what he is trying to find on me.

He nodded to himself "Good Jane. Very good. You've controlled yourself around Demetri. I can send you on a mission with him then".

I sighed softly and rolled my eyes. I don't wanna fail again and again so whatever.

"The four of you are going to Singapore tomorrow, in the morning. I want you to find their residence. The Singapore Coven's residence." He paused, letting out a small sigh "Don't leave your scent. As soon as you find their residence, I want you to go back to Volterra. Don't do anything before I ask you to. We're going to attack them together."

We all nodded in agreement.

"You all may leave now" He walked away and heading straight to his office.

I walked away from the throne room, heading to my room. I can hear footsteps behind me. Someone is following me. Well, whoever it is, I don't care. I was standing in front of my table and suddenly someone grabbed my waist.

"Jane" Demetri greeted me and kissed my cheek from behind.

I tried to pushed him away but he pulled me even closer to himself.

"Go away" I pushed him with full force but he wrapped his arms around me tightly, I can't even move.

I decided to pain him because he was so weird and that hugging moment was so awkward.

He moved away from me and groaned "Damn it, Jane. Stop" he begged me.

I didn't stop. He was on my bed, groaning and screaming because of the pain that I gave him.

"Your fault. You deserve it" I said and smirked.

I was having fun with him, but suddenly Alec opened door and walked in

"Am I interrupting something ?"

I scoffed "Duh, definitely" I stopped the pain on Demetri and walked to Alec "What do you want ?" I asked.

Demetri stood up and rolled his eyes at me, he's annoyed. He walked out from my room and slammed the door. Seems like he's mad. It was his fault. He started everything.

Alec chuckled "Whoa, the prince charming is mad" I laughed a bit when he said that.

Demetri is not a prince charming. He's just a vampire. An ordinary vampire that I love. Well, he's not that ordinary. He's a talented vampire that I love. Yeah, I guess that's the perfect sentence.

"What happened, Jane ? Did he hurt you, again ?" Alec asked curiously.

I shook my head and sat on the table near my bed "Nope. He didn't. He was like" I paused, thinking for the right word "He was like trying to rape me or something"

Rape. I wasn't sure if it was the right word. Who cares ? I'm talking with Alec, my brother. It's not like I'm talking with Aro or one of the leaders. I can say whatever I want with him.

He snorted and laughed so hard. I rolled my eyes to myself, thinking, why was he laughing. Did he laughed because of me ? Or because of Demetri ? Or because of the wrong word that I just used ?

"Jane" He stopped laughing "Nice one. Nice joke. I'm out. I just wanted to see how were you doing" He started laughing again and walked out from my room.

Ugh, I still don't get it. What's so funny ?

I ignored those moments and getting ready to leave the next morning. I was hoping that Aro will ask Santiago or Corin to come with us, but he didn't. They asked Renata to come. Renata is sort of…useless.

Well, not that useless. Her gift always remind me of Bella Swan. That shield girl. She annoys me like all the time. We leave Volterra the next morning using our private jet.

Demetri seems pissed off. Was it because of what happened last night ? I scoffed softly. No way. It was a joke. And it was his fault. I don't want to apologize because of what I did last night.

When we arrived in Singapore, we checked in to a hotel and decided to start searching for the Singapore Coven's residence at night.

Night was falling. We walked out from our hotel and started searching for their residence.

"Okay, here's the deal. Don't go to far. We all stay close. Stay together. This is not our land" Alec said and he paused for a while, staring at me and Demetri and began speaking again "Jane and Demetri. You two are good ?" He asked.

I didn't answer his question. Not even make any single expression. Just stay still, waiting for a respond from Demetri. He was like a statue. Not even moving.

And finally, he smirked. That fake smirk. I can see it. It's fake. It's not his smirk.

"We're awesome. Never been better" He rolled his eyes at me.

That jerk, he just rolled his eyes at me, for the very first time.

Alec smiled. But his smile wasn't fake.

"Good. We should start now. Do not leave your scent or something" Alec said.

We all nodded and started running through the woods, passing the big trees.

Demetri was running first, then Renata and Alec and then me. I was last.

While I was running, I suddenly couldn't feel my body. It feels like someone else was controlling me.

Someone moved my body. I can't even speak. I was going to yell for help. Alec and the others might be far away from where I am now. I heard people speaking behind me.

"Bring her to the house, now" said a guy.

Her as in me ? Who are they ? They can't be human. They must be the one who were controlling me. And, vampires can't control each other. Except Jasper Hale. He can control our mood, not our body.

I didn't move my body, but it was moving by itself. I walked inside their house.

There were four of them. I'm pretty sure they are not humans. And not werewolves or vampires, too.

Their house wasn't that big. I moved myself to a couch near their television. One of them was still controlling me. I sat on the couch and finally, I can feel my body again.

I sighed. For the very first time, I feel scared. Scared because of these people. I have no idea who they are or what they are. They can control me and they can make me rip my head off.

I took a deep breath and when I was going to say something, one of the girls said "She's not human"

I was afraid, indeed. She knew that I'm not a human. She might kill me. Or they might kill me.

"She's just like me" she said talking to the tall guy with the long brunette hair.

"Speak, lady. Don't be afraid. I wanna hear your voice"

I smiled a bit and started the conversation "Who are you ?"

The tall guy with the long brunette hair snorted and chuckled "It's sad. So sad. I thought, she was just an ordinary human" He paused and walked closer to me, snapped his fingers twice and I can feel someone was controlling my body again "My name is Quentin. Quentin O'Connell. And yours, my lady ?" He took my hand and kissed it.

"Jane" I said softly. Still afraid. Quentin O'Connell wasn't creepy. He was handsome. But, I don't know who he is.

He smiled and stroked my cheek "Ah, pretty. Just like your face" He turned away to look at his friends and nodded to one of them and began talking again "Are you a vampire ?" He asked.

I nodded.

"She was one of those dark cloaks vampires that I told you. She's one of the Volturi" said blonde girl.

She walked to me and gave her hand to me "I'm Lilith" I took her hand and shook it.

Shaking hand wasn't my thing, but I have to.

"I was one of Victoria's Army. Riley turned me in to a vampire" she said.

My jaw dropped. I thought The Cullens killed all of them.

"Well yeah, I'm alive. I ran away. I decided not to attack The Cullens. I ran away from her army and here I am" she explained.

"But, you were in Seatte…I thought" I wasn't finished, yet but she said "Vampire speed. Hello ?" She rolled her eyes and moved away from me.

She was one of Victoria's Army. That means some of them ran away. And, that means newborns are still around.

Quentin started talking again "And this is my handsome friend, Michael" he said, introducing me.

Michael smiled at me.

"He was the one who was controlling you all the time. He's very talented, isn't he ?" Quentin asked.

I was going to answer him but I can't move my lips. Quentin began talking, again "That girl" he pointed at the girl who was standing next to Michael "Her name is Verena"

She smiled sweetly and waved at me. She seemed very friendly.

"Let her go, Michael" Quentin said.

"I'm sorry, but" I paused, thinking. I was not that brave to ask this question but I had to

"What are you ?" I asked them.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, can you guess who are they or what are they ? Leave a review on my page ! I would love to know what's on your mind. Oh and their portrayer are on my homepage.**


	13. The Sorcerers

I heard Quentin laughed when I asked him.

"Do you really wanna know what we are, lady ?" Quentin asked me.

I nodded nervously.

He smiled wide and moved to my ear and whispered "We're witches"

If Alec was here, we would laugh so hard at them. Witches ? Hahaha, they're joking.

I was going to laugh but I'm afraid he would hurt me or something

"Witch ?" I paused, staring at him "You're a witch ?" I asked again.

He nodded at me.

"Yes, I'm a witch and we still exist. The differences are just we don't have brooms or magic wand. Brooms and magic wand are so old school. We're modern witches. We're awesome witches" He explained.

I didn't say anything. The only thing that I wanted to say was laugh. Wait, laugh is not a thing to say. I just wanna laugh out loud at those witches who are trying to threaten me.

"And you vampires, do not underestimate us" Michael said "We can kill vampires with our spells. We're not that stupid"

I can feel my body again. I guess Michael let me go. He was right. We cannot underestimate witches. For example, just look at what Michael can do. He can control us with his mind. I can't even fight him with my pain. If he controls my body, I can't control my ability.

"Do you study from books or something ?" I asked them.

"Yes, to develop our powers. But our powers are from nature. From the earth itself. My mother and father were witches too. And so was my sister" Quentin answered.

Sister ? He had a sister ? Is she dead or something ? He said was.

"You had a sister ?" I asked.

Quentin looked away and walking towards the huge chair and sat on it.

He let out a small sigh and then began talking.

"Since my parents passed away four years ago, we decided to live together in Singapore. We used to live in London. There are lots of witches in London. We learned a lot from our seniors. Our parents wanted us to be normal person, but we didn't want to. Being a witch is not easy, just so you know. We have this powers since we were born and we have to develop__our powers if we want to be great witches. Athena and I moved to Singapore and began to learn more and more from Michael. He's a great witch, so you better respect him" Quentin explained.

"Quentin is a great witch too. You better respect him. He could heal humans that almost die. For example, me" Verena said.

Quentin smiled at her and turned to look at me again.

"Verena and I are mates. Athena found her dying two years ago. She brought her here and I tried to heal her. I did. She didn't know that she's a witch. Her parents keep it from her" Quentin stopped.

"And I killed my parents as soon as I found out that they were lying to me the whole time. They told me that I was sick. These powers that I have, they said it's because I'm sick" Verena continued what Quentin just explained.

I frowned "You killed your parents ?" I asked.

Verena was going to say something but I heard my phone ringing. Damn, it took about 30 minutes for them to realize that I'm gone.

Quentin stood up and walked to me "Gimmie your phone" he said.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and gave it to him, he answered the phone.

I didn't know who it was, but I believe it was Demetri or Alec,or maybe Renata. Quentin was threatening them, saying that he'll kill me if they didn't bring some money. He was just playing with them. He said that they should try to find a house in the forest, so they could meet me. After he explained, he hung up. He didn't give back my phone. He threw it to the floor and destroyed it.

"No one is going to interrupt us anymore" Quentin smiled at Verena and sat on his chair again.

"Jane, I killed my parents because they were lying to me the whole time. I was so pissed and I don't even care about them anymore" Verena explained.

I didn't respond to her explanation. I asked Quentin "Who was that ?"

"The one who was on the phone with me ?" He asked me back.

I nodded and he said "He said his name is Alec. Is he your boyfriend ?"

I shook my head "Alec's my brother. We're twins" I said.

"Aw, how cute. Your brother sounded really worried about you" I heard Michael chuckled when he said that "Now, let's continue my story. About my sister" Quentin said.

"She was missing last year. We were hunting for some animals, witch thing. We had to do some ceremony. We sacrifice animals to our gods. Athena didn't come home for about two weeks. Michael was the one who found Athena dead in Kerajaan's hand" Quentin explained.

Kerajaan ? Kerajaan as in the Kerajaan from Singapore Coven ?

"Kerajaan is the leader of the Singapore Coven. They're vampires that live here. We want revenge, but we're not strong enough. They're the reason I hate vampires so much" Quentin said.

"What are you doing here anyway, little vampie ?" Lilith asked.

"I guess, we're on the same side. We're trying to find the Singapore Coven's residence. We're gonna attack them" I said.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Quentin stood up and Michael followed him from behind. Quentin opened the door and I saw Alec in front of the door.

I stood up and yelled "Stop. Don't do anything, they're my friends !"

Michael used his power on me again. I couldn't feel my body again. I hate this feeling.

"Come in, vampires" Quentin said.

I heard footsteps behind me. I wanted to turn around to look who it was, but I couldn't. I feel a knife around my neck. It was Lilith.

Alec walked in with Demetri and Renata. Demetri was staring at me in a really weird way. In an evil way. What is up with him ? He's so annoying, lately.

"Now, we want a deal, my friend" Quentin said and walking to me.

"You do whatever we want or your little sister is going to hell" Lilith said, threatening my brother.

Alec nodded and then Quentin began to explain everything. He said that he wanted to work together with us to attack the Singapore Coven. He know where their residence is. Alec agreed with them. Michael let me go and I ran to Alec.

"Aww look at them. These twins look so cute together, aren't they ? Twiny power ! "Quentin said, teasing us.

We were about to walk out from their house but they stopped us.

"Hold on. Where do you think you're going ?" Verena said.

I rolled my eyes "We agreed. We need to tell our Masters first about working with you, witches"

Quentin sighed, he made a fake sad look " But, what if you guys didn't come back ? What if you are one of those Singapore Coven ? I'm gonna keep one of you here, if you don't mind. Jane ?" Quentin offered his hand to me.

I turned my face to look at Alec. He shook his head. He won't let me stay here, I believe.

"Take me. I'll stay here" Renata said. She walked to Quentin and took his hand.

Quentin smirked "How sweet of you, my lady" He took Renata's hand.

Alec groaned "No. Don't take her. Renata please, we should…"Alec wasn't finished, yet but then Renata cut him and said "It's fine. You know what I'm capable to do. They won't hurt me. They can't hurt me" She said.

Alec nodded at Renata.

"Take her with you. We won't hurt your girl and you can't hurt my girl too" Quentin offering Verena to us.

"Me, seriously ?" Verena complained at Quentin.

Quentin kissed her "They won't hurt you. You're strong enough, though. Fight them if they treat you in the wrong way" He said.

Verena walked to me and she smiled at me. She seemed really sweet to me. I guess, she likes me ? Random thought. We left their house and decided to go back to Volterra. Verena is with us and we left Renata with Quentin and the others.

I bet Aro is gonna be shock when he finds out that we left Renata with some random witches. I have another problem. Demetri. He's acting really weird. It's like he doesn't even care about me. That's just unlike him. If we had a fight or something, he used to be the one who apologize.

I turned on my iPod and looked away to the window. I can feel someone is brushing my hair from behind.

"When are we going to stop fighting, Jane ?" Demetri asked.

I turned my face to look at him.

"It's you, not me" I said then looked away to the window again.

I can hear Demetri sighed "Yes, it's me. I know. I'm sorry ? Please, I was just messing with you that day"

"Don't ever tease me like that, again. Okay, Dem ?" I asked.

He grabbed my face and turned it so I am facing him "I love you and I'm sorry. We're good ?" He smiled.

I nodded and then he kissed my lips lightly.

Alec was sitting in front of me with Verena. I heard him laughing "Aww, what a happy couple. Demetri, I was just wondering, is she a good kisser ?" Alec asked.

I rolled my eyes at him and then Demetri answered his question "Do you have to ask ? She's like so amazing"

I smiled to myself, embarrassed. Alec laughed so hard when Demetri answered his question. I don't find it funny.

"You two are cute. You should get married and have babies" Verena joked.

Alec nodded at her "Haha, I like this girl. She's right. Go get married and have babies"

I scoffed "Shut up, newbie"

It took a couple of hours to go back to Volterra. When we arrived there, we headed to the throne room, but turns out Aro and the others weren't there, so we went to Aro's office. I knocked on the door and heard someone said to come in.

I opened the door and walked in with the others.

"Jane, my dear" He stood up from his chair and walked to me "How was your trip ?" He asked.

"Very fun. I had so much fun" I joked.

Aro looked confused "Who is this girl ?" He asked.

I offered my hand to Aro so we didn't have to explain everything to him. He took my hand and saw everything that happened in Singapore. His face, he looks so angry.

"How could you left Renata with those random strangers ?" He yelled.

"We agreed to left her with them because their leader's mate is coming with us" I pointed to Verena "She's his mate"

Verena gave him a really sweet smile. She's too nice and she looks so innocent. How come she killed her own parents ? I thought to myself.

"If your kind knows where Kerajaan's residence is, we're going back to Singapore tomorrow. I don't wanna leave Renata alone. Alec, you and Maria prepare the newborn for the attack tomorrow. Jane and Demetri, you bring this witch with you. Ready or not, we're going to attack the Singapore Coven tomorrow and we're going to rescue the wives" Aro ordered us.


	14. War

It was about midnight in Volterra and as vampires, we don't sleep. Alec and Maria are training the newborns in Alec's arena. Aro and the other leaders are discussing something. They're planning something for tomorrow, I guess. Chelsea and Afton with Santiago and Corin are preparing themselves for tomorrow. It's a war. Tomorrow is a war.

I was with Demetri and Verena in my room. Demetri was watching the telly, instead of preparing himself for tomorrow. I sat next to Verena. She was drawing something and her eyes. Her eyes turned white. She was drawing something, but not looking at the paper with her eyes. What was she doing ? I have no idea.

I was staring at her. Demetri was so serious with the show that he's watching. Uh, I don't even care. Suddenly, Verena's eyes went back to normal.

"What are you staring at ?" She asked me with this 'stop staring at me or I'm gonna kill you' look.

I shook my head "Nothing, your eyes. They were, like white"

Verena chuckled "Yeah, it happens. When I touch a paper and a pencil and focus myself to draw something, my eyes changes color. I don't really know why it changes. Witches are weird, I must say"

I smiled as she confessed that her kind is weird.

"Jane, I wanna tell you a story. Do you mind ?" Verena smiled and asked.

I nodded "No. Not at all. I would love to hear some about witches" I answered.

She smiled again at me and began explaining "I actually regret for killing my parents. I had to kill them. I was forced" She paused and looked down to the floor and started talking again "Quentin forced me to kill them. He said they were lying. They were hiding everything. I loved my parents, I didn't want to kill them. I was going to cry when I killed my mother. She was amazing. I loved her so much. Quentin thought me this spell. And with just one finger snap, she's dead. I just can't forget the night when I killed my mother. It was the biggest mistake that I've ever made. I love Quentin, he was trying to make me feel like a witch, trying to grow the evil side of me. I had to do everything that he asked me to or he'll kill me. That's what he said. But everything changed, after Athena gone missing. Quentin is not that evil. He felt guilty about his sister. He thought that he failed. He thought that he can't protect her"

I frowned "Verena, I'm sorry. You seem really nice. You smiled a lot at me. And I'm such an evil girl, you don't even know how evil I am" I said.

"I don't care, Jane. I really like you. You seem nice, to me. Very nice. Do you mind if I continue ?" Verena asked.

"Sure. I would love to hear more" I said.

"Do you know that we're not just human with powers or abilities ?" Verena asked.

I didn't answer her question because I know she was going to explain more. Her story is really interesting.

"We're immortal too like your kind, Jane. Bullets and knives won't hurt us, just so you know. Witches are deadly fearless cold-blooded creatures. Don't underestimate us. You have to rip our head off first. But, there are some witches that are able to bring other witches back to life. Those spells are really hard to learn. I've been trying to study from Quentin, but I failed" Verena explained.

Demetri cleared his throat "Interesting story you got there, ladies" He said.

"You were listening to us ?" I asked him.

"I was" Demetri stood up and walked towards me and sat next to me on my bed "Thank goodness, my girl is not a witch"

"Good for you, Demetri. Witches are very powerful, even more than vampires, I guess. I'm not trying to show off or something, though" She yawned "Anyway, I need some sleep. I still have this human part of me. Mind if I sleep here ?" She asked me.

I shook my head "No, definitely not. Sleep well, I'm just gonna…" I wasn't finished, yet but Demetri cut me and said "She could sleep in my room, it'll be more romantic, yes love ?"

I rolled my eyes "We don't sleep, duh. I need to feed, Demetri. I'm going to the chamber. Good night, Verena" I said and gave her a smile.

I closed my room and walking towards to the torture chamber. After I feed, I went to Demetri's room and stayed there for a night. The next morning, we all gathered in the throne room and then after Aro gave us some instruction, we all went to the private jet and went to Singapore together. Caius and Marcus stayed in Volterra with some of the guards.

I wonder what that shield girl doing with those witches in Singapore. Poor Renata. She did that to save my ass. When we arrived in Singapore, we went straight to the witches' residence. I knocked the door and Michael opened it.

"Ah my favorite girl is here" Michael chuckled "Come in, Janie"

Verena gave Michael a smile and they hugged. Quentin smirked when he saw me.

"Good to know you're back. I guess, we can trust you and your coven now, little Jane" Quentin said and letting Renata go.

I gave him a quick smile and introducing some of the Volturi that came with me.

"Quentin, this is my leader. This is Aro" I introduced Aro to them "This is Corin and Santiago, and we have some other vampires outside. They're the newborns"

Quentin nodded "I'm impressed. Your coven seems like a really big coven, eh ?"

"Kind of" I said.

"Well" Aro held his hand as usual "Shall we go now ? We don't wanna waste our time,aren't we ?"

Quentin looked at Michael and Lilith then Verena, they all nodded in agreement "We shall, Master Aro" Quentin said and laughed softly.

The witches said that their residence is not that far away from their place. They were planning to use their vehicle but Aro said that it's not safe, so we decided to run. We brought the witches with us. It was really weird. Some of us were holding hand with the witches, to help them run. Lilith of course doesn't need our help, because she's a vampire.

We arrived in their castle.

"Now listen, we're gonna sneak in. Alec, you bring some of the newborns and go rescue the wives. Jane you come with Alec. You witches, do whatever you want. Just don't leave your scent and be sneaky. Corin and Santiago, you go kill some of their guards. Rip their head off" He paused "Alec and Jane, meet me at their throne room after you rescue the wives. Renata, I want you to follow the witches. Watch their back. Don't let any of those vampires touch them. Demetri, you come with me and Chelsea, you should come with Alec and Jane, after they rescue the wives, you bring them back to the witches' residence. Do not wait for me !" Aro ordered.

We all began to do our task that Aro just explained. I have no idea why Aro is being so overprotective to the witches. They all can protect themselves from those filthy vampires. They have those awesome spells, just like what Verena explained to me last night. Even they could bring someone back to life, if they're dead. I began to sense the smell of Sulpicia and Athenodora. I was going to follow their scent, but Alec stopped me.

"Wait sister, one of the guards is here" Alec said.

Suddenly, someone walked out from the cell where the wives are locked.

"Looking for something ?" She asked.

The asian vampire walking towards us and I stopped her with my pain. She groaned and fell to the ground. She was screaming "Make it stop !"

I poked Alec and he decided to rescue the wives. As soon as he found the wives, he brought the wives and lead them to Chelsea. I was still with this asian vampire, waiting for Alec to come back. When he came back, he asked me to stop the pain.

"Now, what should we do with you ?" Alec asked me. I gave him my evil smile and he nodded.

"First thing first, what your name ?" Alec asked the asian vampire.

"Wei Lun" she answered. She looks so pale. She begged Alec "Please just kill me. Don't make her give me the pain again, I can't take it anymore"

Alec chuckled "Look who's begging here" He turned his face to look at me.

"Don't make her see her own death, brother. It's gonna be horrible" I walked to Wei Lun and held her arms tightly as Alec began to use his power on her and blinded her.

She couldn't see anything now. Alec walked to her and smiled, twisting and pulling her head from her shoulders, then pinned it to the daggers in the wall, letting the venom drain. He lifted her body as it flails helplessly, he broke her arms so they do not try to strangle him as he impaled her on the spike. We left her body there and heading to Kerajaan's throne room.

I saw Aro and Demetri waiting in front of their throne room. Some of the guards are dead on Aro's hand.

I could hear Demetri said "They're here, Master"

Aro smirked and walking towards the throne room with me, Demetri and Alec following from behind.

Kerajaan stood up from his throne chair as soon as he saw us walking towards me.

"What do you think you're doing here ?" He asked Aro.

One of his guard tried to protect his Master but I stopped him and pained him. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Kanati !" Kerajaan yelled "Stop what you're doing to him, little lady"

"She's not gonna stop anything. You come with us, now. Your guards are dead. All of them. Well, not all of them. Alec, finish him" Aro ordered me.

I smirked as Alec stepped forward while Kanati is still screaming and groaning in pain. Alec pinned him under his boot.

I could hear a few bones crack.

His boot made contact with the cold marble floor as Kanati's skull is crushed completely.

"Hah !" Alec said and quickly moved to remove his head.

Aro smiled at me and Alec and turned to look at Kerajaan "Now, you're all alone. You come with me or I'm gonna rip your head off here"

Kerajaan nodded in agreement and we walked out from the castle. We all meet up in front of his castle. Chelsea is already with the wives at the witches' residence, said Renata. The witches seemed very satisfied. I have no idea what they just did.

"What are we gonna do with you, now ?" Aro asked all of us, talking about Kerajaan.

"If you don't mind, we would love to destroy his residence" Quentin said.

Aro nodded "Do it" He said.

Quentin smirked at the other witches and they all were holding hands together, started to say something. Something that I don't even understand. It must be one of their spells.

"Dhahran muk malam fiera, fia hu shi, shi morluan marchoch don dur kion. Ine boruk. Malam fiera Fia hu shiIr morluan marchoch don dur kione. Ki hir tolic. Dhahran muk malam fiera, fia hu shi, she morluan marchoch don dur kionef. Mir tolic, in del boruk !" said the witches.

Suddenly, the castle collapsed and everything destroyed. My jaw dropped when I saw that. The witches are freaking awesome, no kidding. They all smiled at us and there's nothing that Kerajaan can do. Aro is going to kill him soon.

"Great job" Aro smiled at the witches "Now, it's your turn. Jane ?" Aro called my name.

I nodded and gave pain to Kerajaan. And Aro didn't wait for him to feel the pain, he ripped his head off and threw it to the river near his castle.

"We're done here" Aro said "Let's go back to your place and bring the wives back to home"

We all ran back to the witches residence to pick up the wives. As soon as we arrived there, we said goodbyes to the witches and we thanked each other. It was great working with them.

I was about to walk out from the door and I heard Verena called my name

"Jane ?"

I turned around to look at her "Yes ?" I answered.

She walked to me and hugged me tightly. It was really awkward. I bet Alec and Demetri were laughing outside if they saw this. The only thing that I could do was hug her back.

"I will definitely miss you, little Jane" Verena said and then she let me go.

"Come back soon, little princess. I'll miss you" Michael said and then he smiled wide.

I nodded "I'll try to visit you guys, sometimes" I walked out from their door and gave them a quick smile.

"Wait, Jane" Quentin called my name "Here, take this. Thanks for helping us. Thanks for everything. You've been really nice to us. We'll never forget you" He gave me this charm bracelet.

"It was Athena's. I want you to keep it" Quentin said.

I nodded and wore the bracelet that he just gave me "Thanks a lot. I won't lose it"

We all ran back to our private jet and went to Volterra together.

"I saw some sistmance there, love" Demetri whispered to me when we're on our way back to Volterra.

I punched his arms "Shut up. Verena was sweet. They all were really nice to me" I said.

"Seems like everybody loves my Janie" Demetri said and he laughed softly.

I rolled my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. I will never ever forget those great witches. And I'll keep this bracelet forever.

* * *

**A/N: The portrayers of the Singapore Coven, their castle and Jane's bracelet are on my homepage. **


	15. Valentine's Ball

It's been a couple of weeks after the little war that we had with the Singapore Coven. We won, obviously.

I went to the library to read some books, because I got nothing to do. I grabbed some books, randomly because I'm not the kind of person who read books really often. I sat on the chair and started reading the book. It's about history. World war and such. I don't really care.

Suddenly, someone greeted me "Morning, Jane"

It was Demetri's voice.

I ignored him and keep reading. He sat next to me, closed the book that I was reading and turned my face to him.

"Hey, I'm reading !" I said.

"Well, I'm here and you're ignoring me" Demetri said.

He was hiding something behind him. I have no idea what it is. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Happy valentine's day, love" He said and gave me some flowers.

I took the flowers from him "Thank you" I said.

"Do I get a kiss from you or something ? It's valentine" Demetri gave me his flirtatious smile.

I shook my head and put the flowers on the table then opened the book and started reading again.

I heard him let out a sigh and then he closed my book again. I hissed at him.

"Love, c'mon it's Valentine" He begged me and gave me his puppy dog eyes.

I shook my head again. "Pretty please, pretty Janie ?" Demetri begged once again.

"Fine" I said and gave a quick kiss for him.

He smirked and brushed my hair "No one is here. Can I get one more kiss ?"

I rolled my eyes "Ugh, no" I said, annoyed.

I'm afraid that Alec will caught us kissing, making out or whatever and he will tease me as soon as I'm not with Demetri. I hate it when he teases me.

I stood up and walked away from the library. Demetri was following me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"Where do you think you're going, lady ?" He asked.

"Let me go, I'm gonna take a walk" I said.

He shook his head "No uh, after this" He pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately.

It's been a while since the last time he kissed me like this.

I heard someone laughing "Oh, look who's snogging in the library" It was Alec's voice.

This is what I hate. I pushed Demetri away from me and walked out from the library, ignoring Alec.

"All right love birds, we're leaving for the Valentine's Ball in 30 minutes" Alec said, he was still laughing at me.

"Alec, I thought we agreed that I'm not going to the ball. I wanna stay here, okay ?" I said.

We discussed about the Valentine's Ball yesterday and they agreed that I'm not coming with them.

"Your boy wants you to come with us. Are you sure you wanna leave him all alone there ? He'll be the lonely prince" Alec said, teasing me.

I could hear Demetri chuckling and I punched his arms.

"Ouch" He rubbed his arms, pretending as if it hurts.

I stared at Demetri for a while, thinking that today will be our first Valentine, so yeah I decided to go.

I sighed "Fine, I'll go. Do I need to dress up or something ? I don't have to right ?" I asked.

Alec shook his head "Uh, unfortunately sist, you have to dress up. You have lots of dresses, I know that. Ask Heidi for some help. We're leaving to Vegas soon" He said and walked away from us.

"Shall we go to our room and get ready, my love ?" He asked, offering his hand to me.

I nodded and took his hand, following him, heading to our room.

We prepared everything that we need. I already bought a present for Demetri. It's nothing special though.

I saw Heidi and the other female guards are already wearing their dresses for the ball.

Am I the only one who wasn't wearing my dress ? Even Alec already wore his tux.

I was planning to wear it as soon as we arrive in our hotel in Vegas. Oh and am I the only one who wasn't excited for this Valentine's Ball ?

We used our private jet, as usual and went to Vegas. I'm not a big fan of Vegas. Gambling, drinking and such.

When we arrived in Vegas, we went to the hotel where we're staying and booked rooms for us.

I saw Heidi and Demetri were talking about something. I have no idea. Seems like it's a secret. They were whispering.

As soon as they're done talking, Heidi walked to me and said that I'm staying in the room with her. I took off my cloak and wore the dress that I brought from Volterra. Heidi gasped when she saw me wearing that dress. It was just a simple black dress, I have no idea what's so special about this dress.

"Jane, you look stunning. Come here" Heidi said.

I walked towards her and she straighten my hair.

"This is better ! Don't tie your hair up like everyday, Jane. You look prettier like this" Heidi smiled while she put some make-up on me.

I'm not a big fan of make-up too. But, I have to wear it or Heidi will kill me. She's not gonna kill me like literally though. As soon as she's done with my make-up, I stood up and look at myself in the mirror.

I look like an effing Barbie, I thought to myself.

"We're going to the main room. Your prince is waiting" Heidi said and she giggled.

She grabbed my arm and forced me to come with her to the main room. The main room was already crowded.

"Go to your prince, he's right there" Heidi pointed to Demetri. He was standing in the corner and was talking with Felix.

Ah, I don't really wanna interrupt his moment with Felix, but Heidi said that she's gonna force Felix to dance with her.

I walked towards Demetri and Felix. I saw Felix's jaw dropped when he saw me. He punched Demetri's arm then he literally turned around.

"Hello there, beautiful" He greeted me "May I have this dance ?" He bowed slightly and offered his hand.

I looked around and caught Heidi with Felix were already dancing. I nodded and took his hand.

He smiled and led me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder as he put his arms around my waist. He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine, softly.

He stroked my cheek and said "You look very lovely, tonight" He chuckled to himself "Of course, you look lovely every night"

I smiled, hiding my face from him. I didn't look lovely, I look like a Barbie. For everyone's sake, I look like an effin Barbie and I just need to say this out loud.

"And so are you, Demetri. You look handsome, as always" I said.

Demetri smirked "I know right ? I always look handsome"

I rolled my eyes at him and keep dancing. The DJ was playing a random song called "Faithfully".

I twirled and he pulled me closer to him, whispering in my ear "I have something for you, Jane"

He kneeled and pulled a box out from his pocket. A small box. I was a bit shocked, I thought it was a ring or something but good, it wasn't. It doesn't look like a box for a ring.

He cleared his throat

"Jane. Jane of the Volturi, would you" He opened the little black box "be my Valentine ?" He asked.

People were staring at us. I was a bit speechless.

"I'd be honored" I answered him.

He smiled and stood up, putting the necklace around my neck. I gave him a hug. I just had an urge to hug him. I just need to hug him, I don't know why.

"I have something for you too, actually" I said "Wait here"

I walked to Violet and asked her to give me Demetri's present. As soon as she gave me his pressie, I walked towards Demetri and gave him his present.

"It's nothing, but I hope you like it" I said.

I gave him a watch and a teddy bear. Ha, yeah a teddy. It was just a joke. I was just messing with him.

He chuckled "Oh, I love the teddy. She looks like you. I shall name her, Janie Bear" He paused and held out his wrist "It looks pretty snazzy huh ?"

I scoffed and keep dancing with him. He pulled me even closer and I rested my head on his chest. If we're still human, I bet I could hear his heartbeat.

Alec was walking, passing us. He glared at Demetri and I saw that. I pushed Demetri away and asked him

"Hey, what was that for Alec ?"

He ignored me and keep walking away from us. Demetri goes after him and grabbed his arm tightly.

"You answer her, if she ask you a question" Demetri said.

They're fighting again. I can't stand it.

Alec hissed "You listen to me, prince charming. Keep your hands off my sister" He glared again at him.

"The two of you, stop. Please !" I tried to stop them.

"He started it" Demetri hissed and yelled at Alec.

Alec pushed Demetri "You two are disgusting !"

"Disgusting ?" Demetri scoffed "Or are you just..'upset' because you don't have a Valentine as beautiful as mine?" He said and hugged me from behind.

Alec smirked, giving him his evil smile.

Demetri sighed "Alec, give me back my sight" He said.

Alec just used his gift on him. He just made Demetri blind.

"Hah, you wish" Alec laughed and keep using his gift on him.

Alec grabbed Demetri's arm, towing him in front of the food table, forcing his head to hover over a large punch bowl, then he lists his sense and dunks his face into it.

Alec hissed, crashing into the table, shattering it, then getting to his feet, lunging for him and knocking him into the food table. Demetri stood up and pushed Alec, roughly.

"Don't you dare to do that to me, again" He said and then he fixed his hair.

Demetri walked towards me and grabbed my hand tightly, walking away from the crowds. I could hear Alec coming after us, I pained him and he fell to the floor.

I turned around "You don't treat my mate like that, brother" I said and I glared at him.

"Let's just go, Jane" Demetri said and I walked away from the main room with him.

We left the main room, heading to Demetri and Felix's room. Demetri took his tux off, going straight to the bathroom.

I sat on the couch, waiting for him. I took off my heels. I hate wearing high heels, so uncomfortable.

Demetri walked out from the bathroom, going straight to the mirror, fixing his hair.

"Jane, I'm sorry that I messed up our first Valentine" He apologized.

I nodded "It's not your fault. Alec is the problem" I sighed.

Demetri walked to the mini bar, grabbing a bottle of wine. I don't drink wine. I don't drink human's beverage. He sat next to me and poured some in the glasses and handing me one.

"It's a blood" He chuckled "I know you hate human's food and beverage, so no worries love" He said.

"A toast to our first Valentine's Day together" Demetri said.

I smiled and drank the blood.

"It's good" I said. It taste different. I think he mixed it with something, but it's good.

Demetri nodded. He stroked my cheek and kissed my lips.

"I cannot and I don't want to lose you, again. Ever" He said to me.

"You won't lose me. I will never ever leave you again, Dem" I said.

He smirked and kissed my lips again. And then, we said nothing. We stared at each other. Suddenly, his lips became much more urgent, his free hands twisted into my hair and held my face securely to his. I stopped him and pushed him away, giving him a quick smile.

He gave me his flirtatious smile and whispered in my ear "Let's do this" He said.

I had no idea what he was talking about, not until he ripped my dress off and wrapping my legs around his waist. That night, was the best night ever.

* * *

**A/N: The gifts are in my homepage. Oh, and I wanna ask some question. Would you like to hear more from the witches or you want more romance between Jane and Demetri ? Leave some suggestion please.**


	16. The Unexpected

After the Valentine's Ball and the fights that happened there, I'm pretty tired with everything. I just need some time to stop thinking and I need a break from everything. Demetri wasn't with me. He was in the torture chamber, feeding with Felix.

I didn't realize that my phone was vibrating, I got a text message from Master Aro. He asked me to meet him in his office. I stood up and put on my cloak, heading to his office. I opened the door and saw Demetri was there with Aro and it seems like they were arguing about something. They stopped talking when they saw me standing in front of the door.

"Am I interrupting your conversation, Master ?" I asked.

Aro shook his head "Definitely not. Have a seat, my dear" He smiled.

I sat on the chair, next to Demetri.

"So, the reason that I asked you to come here because Demetri was asking my permission to take you to Venice with him" Aro explained.

"Venice ?" I asked Aro and turned my face to look at Demetri "For a mission ?"

Aro chuckled "No, my dear. For vacation" He said.

When I heard the word 'vacation', I laughed. I mean, since when Aro sending me on a vacation with Demetri ? That is so un-Aro.

"Don't laugh. Demetri wants some private moment with you and I agreed. I want you two to work things out, so you don't get in to a fight so easily. Now it's up to you if you wanna go with him" Aro said.

I sighed softly "Uhm sure. For how long, Dem ?" I asked.

"Three days. I don't want you two to spend too much time together. You may leave tonight and shall be back on Wednesday morning. Understand ?" Aro said.

We both nodded in agreement.

"And don't break a bed again there. I know what happened. Just take it slow if you're going to do it again" Aro said and smiled.

I rolled my eyes at Demetri and then we left his office.

"You didn't tell me anything about this whole vacation thing" I said to Demetri while we're walking back to our room.

"Because I know you'll refuse or ignore me. So, I decided to talk to Aro first and asked him to offer you about the vacation" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes "Nice trick. You won" I walked towards our room and opened the door.

We started packing some stuff that we might need while we're in Venice. Demetri was talking with Heidi before we left Volterra and it seems like the thing that they've been talking since the Valentine's day is a big deal. I wish that I have Edward Cullen's ability, just for now. I wanna know what they're talking about.

I wanted to ask Demetri about it but I don't wanna make him think that I'm jealous or something. It'll make him happy if I get jealous. I'm not jealous though, I'm just curious.

When we arrived in Venice, we checked in to Baglioni Hotel's Suite. I have no idea why Demetri chose to stay in a suite instead of an ordinary room. He's just wasting our money or Aro's. I don't care.

It was almost midnight in Venice and I felt my throat burning. I decided to go hunting, alone. Demetri stayed in our suite. I saw a woman, about 20-ish heading back to her car. And the place where she parked her car is not so crowded. I followed her back to her car and asked her permission to come with her until the end of the road. She agreed. She was driving and I pained her. She stopped the car as soon as she feels the pain. She growled and asking me what's going on with her. She didn't realize it was me.

I was the reason why she felt the pain. Stupid humans. And they need to stop saying yes to strangers, even though they're little girls like me. She was screaming because of the pain and I sinked my teeth to her neck. She screamed even louder and I don't even care. I keep sucking her blood, draining her. When I'm done, I left her there. I believe someone will find her.

I went back to my suite to meet up with Demetri again. He was writing something on a piece of paper. I walked towards him and asked "What are you writing ?"

He looked shocked when he saw me the he literally crumpled the paper and put it inside his pocket.

He smiled "It's nothing, love. How was your dinner ?" He asked.

I sat on the chair couch next to him "Great. But, I didn't clean up the mess, I left her in the car" I said.

He chuckled "Bad girl. What if someone find her ?" He asked.

I smirked "Like I care. At least, I didn't leave my scent or something" I stood up from the couch and walked to balcony and sat on the chair there, looking at the view. Suddenly, Demetri sat on the chair, next to mine.

He looked nervous "I wrote a poem" He paused and smiled "For you" He pulled out the paper that he crumpled from his pocket "It sucks, though"

I was going to take the paper from him but he stopped me "Let me read it for you, but don't laugh" He said.

I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Music is beautiful and so are you. You smell so good, you smell so sweet, you smell good enough to eat" He smirked and looked at me. I laughed a bit when he said that I smell good enough to eat. As if he's going to eat me.

He continued "My love is for you, for you are in my heart. My love is for you, my beautiful Janie. So, I hope, you take this poem to your heart. Because I hope, that we shall never apart"

He stopped "That was stupid. I had no idea why I wrote a poem for you" He said and put the paper back to his pocket.

I shook my head and chuckled "Honestly, that wasn't stupid. It's sweet. Thank you" I smiled "And yes, we shall never apart. Even sometimes, we have to, for some missions"

I stood up and I was going to go back inside, and Demetri followed me.

"The first time I saw you, I couldn't believe how beautiful you were and when I heard you talk, I thought that the angels were singing. When I saw you smile at me, I thought you were an angel forgiving my life" Demetri said.

I smiled "Another poem ?" I walked towards him, facing him.

"The first time you hug me, I felt peaceful. The first time you kissed me, I felt like I was in heaven" He said.

"You need to stop making poems" I said "This is so not Demetri"

"The time when you started loving me, was the time my life started to have a meaning. The time you leave me, I'll follow you, I won't make the same mistake of letting you go" He said.

"If you're asking if I need you the answer is forever. If you're asking if I'll leave you the answer is never, even though I did leave you, once. But I will never ever do that again to you. If you're asking what I value the answer is you. If your asking if I love you the answer is I do" I said and smiled at him.

Demetri snickered "Was that a poem ? If yes, you're good"

I didn't answer him but pulling him closer to me and pressing my lips against him, softly. I stroked his face "I love you" I said and walked away from him, leaving our suite.

I didn't know what to do, it was awkward after I kissed him, so I decided to leave. The next morning, I came back to our suite and we stayed inside because we don't want everyone to see us sparkle. We spent the rest of our day, talking and messing with each other.

I've never felt this way before. Demetri made me laugh, really often. Even I giggled this afternoon because of his joke. We went out tonight. We rode this boat and I think they called it 'Gondole' here.

When we arrived back in our hotel, Demetri didn't let me to go back to our suite without him.

"I have a surprise for you. I hope you like surprises" Demetri said.

"Surprises aren't really my thing but sure. This better be good. And please, no more poems" I said and laughed softly.

He held my hand and we walked back to our suite.

"Stop here. Do you mind to close your eyes ?"Demetri asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, closing my eyes. He led me to our suite "Don't peek" He chuckled.

We stopped walking and I heard the string quartet started to play a soft tune.

Demetri stroked my cheek and whispered "Open your eyes"

I opened it as he asked me to. Our suite was kinda crowded, because of the string quartet. There are white and red roses around me and Demetri. Up the walls, forming half circle and candles being the only light source all over the room.

All of the sudden, he kneeled down to one knee and pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside lies a beautiful ring. Not too much stone but elegant. He took my left hand, stroking it lightly.

"Jane, in all my life, I would never thought I would be lucky enough to find someone like you. To love someone and have them feel the same way back. Since the first time I saw you, I know that we are meant to be. I know that you belong with me" He paused and took a deep breath "Jane, Jane of the Volturi. Will you marry me ?" He asked.

My jaw dropped. I didn't expect this. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

"Uhm, I…we need to talk. If you don't mind, can you ask these guys to leave ? And please, stand up" I said.

Demetri sighed and he asked the string quartet to leave.

As soon as they left, I started talking "Demetri, this, everything. Did you plan this ?" I asked.

He nodded "Indeed. Since the valentine's ball. If you were wondering, I was talking about this with Heidi"

"Oh" I sighed softly "Well, the thing is, I love you and you know that. I really do and when I left you, I felt empty. I'm empty without you. And now, you're asking me to marry you. Marriage is a huge deal. I love you and I mean it. I really do and we shall never apart, like you said. But when it comes to marriage" I paused for a while "I have to say no" I explained.

Demetri frowned "Why ? Am I not good enough for you ? Am I doing this wrong ? If you don't like the way I propose you, we can do it again in your way" He asked.

I stroked his cheek "No, love, it's not like that. This, everything, this is amazing. Beyond amazing. I never thought that you'll plan something like this for me. But, I just can't marry you. Aro won't approve too. And my brother" I said.

"Aro approved. He knew about this. I told him. The others will approve as well, we just have to deal with your brother" He said.

I smiled "That's good. But, I just can't do this. I mean, we have forever right ? For our love. Nothing will separate us, except death. Why do we need to get married ? I mean, it doesn't even matter for vampires. For me, having you by my side, protecting me, caring me, loving me, it's more than enough"

"But why ? I wanna get married, to protect our relationship with vows. Marriage makes our relationship perfect" Demetri said.

I shook my head "No. We don't need vows or marriage and everything to make our relationship perfect. You make my world perfect. I don't wanna get married. I just don't want to. I'm deeply sorry"

Demetri looked very disappointed "Wrong, you are the one that make my world perfect. Could you please at least wear the ring ? I spent hours to find this ring" He said.

I nodded "Yes. I'll wear it" I smiled.

He kneeled down again and took my left hand and put the ring on my finger. He stood up and smirked, pulling me closer to him and kissed me.

"I love you, Jane. For the rest of my life, I will never ever leave you. Ever" He said.

I smiled and pecked him "I know. I love you too" And I hugged him.

* * *

**A/N: So, how do you like this chapter so far ? Sorry, if I dissapoint you because Jane refused to marry him. The pictures are on my homepage as usual.**


	17. La Push

We went back to Volterra after we spent three days in Venice, Italy. Heidi literally hugged me when I arrived and she was like 'CONGRATULATIONS JANIE'. But she didn't say that out loud. She whispered to me and she was so giggle-ish. I pushed her away and said "I refused". She looked shock and she gave me this 'what the hell' look.

"Marriages isn't my thing. I'm sorry but I'm not engaged" I gave her a quick smile to comfort her.

"But Janie, we've been preparing everything so that night would be perfect. The string quartet were there right ? And the roses arrived, yes ?" Heidi asked me, she looked so annoyed. She put her hand on her hips and gave me her bitchface.

"Yes, that night was absolutely perfect, but I wasn't expecting to get married with him. I mean, look at me physically" I said.

Heidi chuckled "Jane, you look fine, physically. There's nothing wrong with your body. You're the cute, tiny, little Janie" she said and giggled.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Heidi, did you tell everyone that Demetri was going to propose to me ?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head "No one knew about this except me and Aro. Demetri doesn't want me to tell Felix, so I didn't" she shrugged.

"Good then, so I just have to deal with Aro" I said.

Heidi nodded and she suddenly looked so happy. Ecstatic.

She smirked "You were lying. I know you wouldn't refuse Demetri. You love him" she took my left hand and stare at the ring.

Ah, I totally forgot that I was wearing the engagement ring.

"Heidi it's not like that. Let me explain…" I wasn't finished, yet but she grabbed my arm and ran to Alec's room.

She opened the door forcefully because it was locked, I guess.

"Alec, look !" She showed him my engagement ring.

I shook my head "Brother, it's not like that" I said.

Alec's jaw dropped "Sister, you're getting married ?" He asked.

"No, I'm not…"

"Yes, you are ! My goodness, I'm so happy for you, sist" he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

I pushed him away.

"Bummer" I sighed softly "I'm not getting married. Demetri proposed. I refused but he asked me to wear the ring because he spent hours to find this ring. I just wanna respect him, so I agreed" I explained.

Alec looked disappointed and so was Heidi.

"Listen to me, I'm not getting married. End of discussion" I walked out from Alec's room and slammed the door.

I can't believe that Alec approved our marriage. I thought he's gonna yell at me then kill Demetri or something. I was heading back to my room but I saw Aro standing in the hallway, waiting for me. I walked towards him.

"Master" I greeted him.

He smiled at me "Jane, my dear. How was Venice ?" He asked.

I shrugged and offered him my hand.

He nodded and took my hand, reading my mind. I heard him sighed.

"Jane, what happened ? Why ?" He asked, still holding my hand.

"I just can't, Master. I don't wanna get married. I'm sorry if I disappoint you" I said.

Aro smiled "It's okay, my dear. It's your choice, not mine. As long as you're happy with your condition now, I'm fine with it" He said.

He let my hand go and walked back to his office. I sighed, walking back to my room. Demetri was there with Felix.

"Oh, here's my little Barbie" Felix hugged me "How are you doing, Jane ? You look awful" He said.

I shook my head "Nah, I'm fine. Can you leave us alone, Felix ?" I asked.

"Sure. Don't break the bed, mate" he said and chuckled, leaving our room.

I turned my face to look at Demetri "You told him ?" I asked.

He shook his head "I was here and he came in, he was like 'Ah dude, you should've wait until you two get married'" He said, imitating Felix.

I chuckled "Whatever. He's jealous" I said.

Demetri laughed "Of course, he's jealous" He pulled me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

The next morning, Aro asked all the guards to arrange in the throne room. He was talking about the food fight that happened on our winter ball. He wanted the wolves to pay for the mess that they've done.

He held his hand "Jane, Alec, you two are going to La Push. Do something to the wolves, it's up to you. You two leave this afternoon and be back tomorrow. Understand ?" He asked.

We both nodded and we all leave the throne room.

I was in my room with Demetri, packing some stuff that I might need.

"All right, I'm going now, love" I said to Demetri. He walked to me and kissed my lips passionately.

"Be careful. Don't let the mutts touch you, okay love ?" He said.

I nodded "Of course. I'll be back tomorrow" I smiled and he kissed my forehead and smiled.

Me and Alec left Volterra, heading to Seattle using our private helicopter. From Seattle, we ran to Forks.

We ran to La Push and found a place to hide. Because if we stay around the Cullens residence, Alice might see us coming.

"What's the plan, brother ?" I asked.

We killed two people in La Push and used their house to talk about our plans and to hide from The Cullens.

"I was thinking to burn the rez down" Alec answered.

I smirked "Sounds like a good plan to me" I said.

He nodded "We shall burn the rez down tonight. We start from Jacob's house" he said.

When the sun goes down and the moon comes up, most of the people who stay in La Push already stay inside their house. I bet some of the wolves are patrolling now. They might smell us, vampires. I put on my black cloak and went out with Alec. It wasn't so crowded, but some people are still outside.

"Listen sister, we're going to take Claire with us" Alec said "You burn the houses or everything and I'll take Claire. Text me as soon as you're done with everything" Alec explained.

I don't even know who Claire is. But, I get to burn down the rez though, that's the best part. When Alec left me, I walked over to Jacob's house. I lit the torch and tossed it into his house. Jacob's house began to burn and I could see he was running out of the house, pushing his father's wheelchair. I threw the torch to other houses and people started running in panic.

I saw Jacob's friends rushed to help injured people. I was having fun, not until someone pulled me roughly from behind. It was Edward Cullen. What is he doing here ? He was with Alice and Carlisle and they obviously just crossed the line.

I smirked "I bet you saw me coming" I said to Alice.

Carlisle walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. He let out a soft sigh.

"Jane, did you do this?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled wickedy and nodded "You got a problem with that ?" I paused "This is between the Volturi and the Quileute pack. It's none of your business, Cullen" I said "Besides, you won't be able to help them. You Cullens, always ask our help if you get into a trouble. Just admit it"

Suddenly, Edward yelled "WAIT" and a wolf jumped at me. I fell to the ground.

"Jacob, let her go" Carlisle said.

Jacob growled at me, still keeping me on the ground, not letting me go. I saw more wolves coming and a human.

"Emily, is everything okay ?" Edward asked the human.

Emily nodded "Embry and Quil are looking for Claire. Brady and Collin are helping the others. I think we can handle the fire" She turned her face and nodded at someone "Everything's fine now. They stopped the fire" Emily said.

Emily looked confused and glared at me "Who's she ?" She asked.

I focus on Emily and pained her. She groaned and fell to the ground.

"Let me go and I'll stop the pain" I said.

Carlisle nodded and asked Jacob to let me go. Jacob moved away from me and I stopped the pain.

Emily stood up and I gave her my evil smile "I'm Jane Volturi. Nice to meet you, Emily" I said, putting on my hoodie again.

I was going to leave La Push, but then a wolf stopped me. I have no idea who that is. Obviously, not Jacob. The biggest wolf, the black ones, phased back into human. He was Sam Uley. I know him. He walked closer to Emily and held her hand. I guess she's his imprint or whatever.

"She crossed the line" Sam said, staring at me.

I chuckled "You made the treaty with the Cullens not the Volturi, so that means I didn't cross the line. They crossed the line" I said, and looked at The Cullens.

Edward hissed at me and Carlisle was trying to calm him. I smirked and I was going to run away from them all but a wolf bit my hand. I hissed at the wolf and pushed him to the ground, giving him pain. He growled and I jumped on him, leaving a mark on his body.

I screamed because a wolf just bit my hand. It hurts, even though I know I will heal soon. I ran away from all of them, and I could see Sam phased into a wolf again. He was chasing me but I heard Carlisle asked him to stop. I stopped and turned around and saw the wolves still glaring at me. I smirked and ran away, texting Alec and said that I'm done with La Push.

Alec asked me to go back to Seattle, so I ran back to Seattle and meet up with him. Alec helped me climb the helicopter. He was surprised when he saw my scar.

"Jane, what happened ?" He took my hand and staring at my scar.

"Do you need to ask what happened ? A wolf bit me !" I yelled at him.

I heard a girl crying after I yelled at Alec.

"Sister, don't yell. She's five years old, she's still scared" Alec pulled the little girl closer to him, wrapping his hands around her shoulder "Sheesh, she's not mad at you. Don't cry" He said, trying to comfort her.

I rolled my eyes and glared at the little girl.

"Will you stop crying ?" I asked her but she won't stop crying so I pained her.

Claire hugged Alec tight and she was screaming.

"Jane, stop ! You can't do this, stop it !" Alec yelled at me.

I shook my head, still focusing on Claire and giving her more pain. Suddenly, I couldn't see anything. I bet Alec was using his ability on me.

"Alec, give me back my sight" I said.

"I'll give it back, but you stop the pain. She's five years old, Jane. You can't do this !" Alec yelled at me.

I nodded and I stopped the pain on Claire and I can see again.

I hissed "Brother, I'm thirsty. I need to feed" I said.

"We're going to arrive in Alaska soon. You can hunt there" He said, he was rubbing Claire's shoulders and she was still crying.

"But, I'm thirsty" I said.

Once again, I yelled at Alec "My throat is burning. I need to feed now !"

Claire hid behind Alec's back after I yelled again at him. Alec stood up and sat next to me, stroking my shoulder. He looked me in the eyes, trying to tell me to relax. I sighed and looked away.

I was so thirsty, I couldn't control myself. I'm feeling like jumping out from the helicopter and hunt something down there. But, I can't do that because I was nowhere. I didn't know where I was. After several hours passed, we arrived at Alaska.I didn't know that the Volturi have a house there. We got out of the helicopter and Alec showed us the way to our home.

"You may go now, Jane. I'll take care of Claire. Come back before dark" Alec said.

I nodded and turned away, running out from the house and started to go hunting. I ran through the woods, passing the trees and stopped when I saw two man hunting for some animals. I chuckled to myself. Humans hunting animals, once they catch an animal or two, someone else will hunt them back. Or I will. But, I didn't wait for them to catch an animal. I ran towards them and pained one of them.

I stopped there and rip one of the man's head off. I smirked at the other man and jumped on him, sinking my teeth to his neck and draining his blood. I was so full. I cleaned up the mess and hid their body behind the trees then ran back to our house.

* * *

**A/N: Claire Young's portrayer is on my homepage.**


	18. Until Death Do Us Apart

I went back to our house in Alaska and saw Claire was playing with her dolls. I was annoyed because of her but then suddenly felt that my phone was vibrating. It was from Aro but Alec asked me not to pick the phone up.

I did what Alec asked me to. Aro didn't ask us to kidnap Claire or Renesmee or whoever. He only asked us to give some 'lessons' to the Quileute pack because of the mess that they did in our castle. But, we did more than that.

Claire was talking with herself or with her dolls. But those stuffs aren't even alive, so let's just say that she was talking to herself. Alec wasn't there, so It was my turn to do something to Claire. I grabbed her dolls, forcefully and ripped their heads off. Claire cried as she saw I ruined her barbies. I hate barbies.

I bet Alec heard she cried, so he ran back to the living room and yelled at me. He was mad at me because I broke Claire's toys. Who the hell is he ? Claire's nurse ? Her babysitter ?

He's my brother and he was defending the human that came from the Quileute pack. It's not fair.

I ignored Alec's little speech and went straight to the garden. There was a little garden or a mini backyard. I sat there. I can feel the sun on my skin. I can see my skin was sparkling. I hate the way I look. Why am I even a vampire ? Why did Aro turn me into one ?

I never wanted this. This is pain. The only reason why I'm happy, being like this, is because I can torture other people, other creatures, or other vampires. I want the others, to feel the pain that I feel. The burning pain that I had on my throat when I'm thristy. It hurts like hell and it burns. It feels like there's fire inside your throat.

Someone patted my shoulder. It was Alec. He sat next to me.

"You look like Tinkerbell, sist" He laughed softly "Claire is asleep" He said.

I didn't turn my face to look at him. I was mad, because he was taking care of Claire.

"Jane, are you jealous because of Claire ? Why did you broke her toys ?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Why are you defending that little girl ? She's not even a vampire. She's not even a Cullen. She's from the Quileute pack. Her imprint is a wolf. Why are we kidnapping her ? Aro doesn't want Renesmee. We don't need her. We should give her back to her family in La Push, so we won't cause any trouble" I said, explaining him about my opinion on kidnapping Claire.

Alec was going to say something but I felt my phone was vibrating again and I looked at it.

"It's Master Aro. I should pick it up" I said, looking at Alec and then he nodded in agreement.

I picked up the phone and greeted Aro.

"Jane, where the hell are you ? I've been trying to call you but you never pick up the phone" Aro said. He sounded angry.

I turned my face to look at Alec and sighed "I apologize, Master. We were busy" I said and I lied.

"You're not busy at all. Where are you two now ? I need you two to come back home. I might have a new mission for you and Demetri soon. A mission not vacation" Aro explained and chuckled.

"Me and Alec are in Alaska. We're hunting. We were so thirsty, so we decided to go to Alaska" I explained and I lied, for the second time.

"Why are you lying to me, my dear ? You disappoint me" Aro said, he paused for a while and I turned on the speaker so Alec could hear what Aro was going to say.

"You kidnapped one of the Quileute member. Bring her back to her residence or this will cause some trouble with the wolves and the Cullens. I didn't ask you two to kidnap anybody. You disobeyed me" Aro continued.

Alec explained about why he asked me to help him kidnap Claire Young. He explained about helping Aro to get to Renesmee, faster. Aro refused and he said he doesn't really need the little Cullen for now. Aro ordered us to come back home now. So, before we went home, we went to the Cullens and dropped Claire Young there. We're going to let them bring Claire back to La Push.

We decided not to go back to La Push because we don't wanna cause any trouble, again. When we're done in Forks, I went back to Volterra with Alec.

As soon as we arrived back in Volterra, I headed to Heidi's room instead of my room. Demetri wasn't in the castle when I got back. He went out with Felix. They sort of went 'fishing'. Demetri fed last night, but Felix wanted to hunt again, so he accompanied him.

I knocked Heidi's room door and she opened it for me. She let me in.

"Heidi, can you do me a favor ?" I asked her.

She nodded in agreement and asked me what I needed. I explained to her about the something. She agreed to help me. I left her room and went to the Volturi's garden. Corin took care of the garden. I don't really like flowers, but the garden is really beautiful. Corin did a really great job.

When I get back from the garden, I saw Demetri and Felix were talking and I had to interrupt them.

I walked to them "Good afternoon" I greeted the two of them.

As they greeted me back, I took Demetri's hand and held it. I glanced at Felix "I need to borrow him for a while" I turned my face to look at Demetri "We need to talk" I said, leading him back to our room.

He stopped as he saw the little scar near my wrist. He pulled my left hand and he seemed pissed.

"What is this ?" He raised an eyebrow and glared at me "What happened in La Push ?"

I shook my head and hid my left hand behind me.

I walked away from him, still leading him back to our room. I stopped in front of our room and put one finger on Demetri's lips "Sheesh" I said "It doesn't matter. I need to talk to you, now. It's really important" I paused "To me" I continued.

I opened the door and walked in, still holding Demetri's hand. The room was not that perfect. There were some candles around and a slow music is playing.

"Jane, did you…" Demetri wasn't finished, yet but I cut him.

"No. I can't decorate a room so I asked Heidi to do this for me. I'm sorry, because this Is not perfect. Not as perfect as what you did in Venice, for me" I said, apologizing.

Demetri snickered "Why are you asking Heidi to do this for you ? Or us ?" He asked.

I sighed softly, looking away, embarrassed then I turned my face again to him after a while, answering his question "Because" I took of the engagement ring from my finger and gave it back to him.

He confused. I bet the only thing on his mind was that I'm going to break up with him again. But he's obviously wrong.

I was so nervous. I took a deep breath and said "Demetri, propose. Propose to me, once again"

"What ?" He asked "You're kidding, right ?" He scoffed "If you don't like the ring, it's fine. No need to mess with me"

I rolled my eyes "I asked you to propose to me. Just do it" I said.

He nodded, but he was still underestimating this moment. He kneeled down to one knee, once again, just like what he did while we were in Venice.

"Jane Volturi, I love you with my heart and mind. Will you marry me ?" He asked.

He looked so nervous. I didn't say anything. We were quiet for a while.

I smiled a bit and answered his question "Yes"

Demetri chuckled "Jane, if you're trying to make fun or something, this is not really a good joke" He said.

"Do I look like I'm joking ?" I asked and glared at him.

Demetri shook his head.

"Then yes ! I'll marry you" I said and waiting for him to put the ring back on my finger.

I chuckled softly "Marriage is just a piece of paper to me. It doesn't matter. I thought about it. We don't have to follow the vows. We're not human" I pulled his hand, helping him to get up "So, yes. I want to marry you" I said, resting my forehead on his.

Demetri smirked and put the engagement ring on my finger then he kissed me with his passion.

We're engaged. Officially engaged.

He stroked my cheek "I'll love you forever. With marriage or without marriage. You're my everything, Jane. Our love is forever. And if you die, I'll die too. We'll die together. I will love you forever and always, until death do us apart" He said, leaning down to kiss me again.

I pressed my lips against his and smiled "Until death to us apart" I said, agreeing with him.

I pushed him away and told him that we have to tell the rest of the Volturi. We went straight to Aro's office. After we told Aro, he announced about our engagement to everybody. Alec approved. I thought he's going to get mad or angry again, or something but he didn't. He was so happy for me. The weirdest thing that happened was that Alec hugged Demetri.

But, I'm glad that everyone approved our marriage. It won't change anything. Marriage won't change our life, our love. Nothing will change our love, until death do us apart.

* * *

**A/N: So, how do you like this chapter so far ? I apologize if you were expecting more fight scene between the wolves and the Volturi. I just wanna go to the point. The next chapter is going to be someone else's POV not Jane's. Reviews are 3  
**


	19. Their Plans

**Verena, The witch POV**

I've been practicing how to do the knife-milking thing. Quentin is very good at this. Knife-milking is sticking a knife into the wall and catching in a bucket the milk that would spout from the end of the handle. The milk is magically coming from someone else cow. If one were to knife-milk too long, blood would start to come out and then cow would die. This is a useless thing to do, but I wanna learn how to do this.

Suddenly, I hear my phone rang. The number was unknown, I didn't know it is. I picked it up.

"Verena" A woman said to me on the phone.

"Excuse me, who is this ?" I asked.

The woman chuckled and answered my question "How come you don't remember my voice, my dear ?"

I paused, trying to remember her voice. I believe she was my aunt. But, my aunt passed away. She died a couple of years ago. That can't be her.

"You're not aunt Sandra, right ?" I asked.

"Apparently, I am" She said "Where are you staying, my dear ? I would like to visit your place. I've missed you"

I turned around to see Quentin. I asked him if it was okay to tell my aunt about our residence. Quentin agreed so I told my aunt about our residence.

I was so confused. I told the others that my aunt died but she was on the phone with me. Did someone bring her back ? Is that even possible ? My aunt was a very dangerous witch. She burned down lots of villages for no reason. I remember, she worked with another witch named Mercyta.

"Just calm down, Verena. Perhaps, your aunt has changed. People change, you know that" Quentin said, trying to calm me down.

I let out a sigh and sat on the couch. I don't want anybody to get hurt or something. When it comes to my aunt, I can't do anything. The only person that could defeat her was my cousin. But my cousin died after she killed my aunt. She died because she used too much of her powers on my aunt. My aunt is a very powerful witch.

An hour after that phone call that I received, someone knocked on the door. I stood up from the couch and went straight to the front door to open it. It was my aunt. Aunt Cassandra. She's still alive. She smirked to me and greeted me "Hello Verena".

I gave her a quick smile "Come in, auntie" I said, welcoming her.

She walked in. She was alone. She didn't bring anyone with her.

"What a beautiful place you got, my dear. Who are these lovely people ?" She asked.

"They're my friends" I said "He's Quentin" I pointed to Quentin "He's sort of my mate. We're dating" I explained.

Aunt Sandra sniffled "I smell vampire here. Are you keeping one ?" She asked.

I nodded "Yes, aunt. But a good one. We've been staying together with her since a long time. Her name is Lilith" I introduced her to my aunt.

She shook her head "Dearest, you can't keep a vampire. You can't trust vampires" She said, stroking my shoulders gently.

I was staring at Lilith. She seemed frightened.

"Let me handle this one" Aunt Sandra said.

She walked towards Lilith. Lilith hissed at her but didn't do anything. All of the sudden, Lilith jumped but then she fell to the floor.

I was worried about Lilith. I ran to her and checked on her. She wasn't moving.

I glared at my aunt.

"I'm sorry. She was going to attack me. I had to do kill her" She said, shrugging.

"Why are you here ?" I asked her.

She smirked "Chillax, Verena. Don't act like you have the power here. I need your help to get a Volturi" She said.

I shook my head, disagreeing with my aunt. Get a Volturi ? That means doing something against them. Hell no. They helped us. They helped Quentin. We teamed up to bring down the Singapore Coven.

"You help me, or I will do something to your mate" She glanced at Quentin "You know what I'm capable to do, Verena" She said, threatening me.

I turned to see Quentin's face. He frowned and nodded.

"Fine" I nodded in agreement "What must I do ?" I asked.

She smiled wickedly "There's not much that you can do. I just need you and your friends to kill some people. Try to get the Volturi's attention. I'm pretty sure they will send someone as soon as they find out about the killing and stuff here" She explained.

There's nothing much that I can do, indeed. My aunt is a very powerful witch and I just have to obey her. I don't want her to hurt Quentin or Michael. She killed Lilith, already. Quentin and Michael agreed with me to work with her. Perhaps, if we can get the Volturi's attention soon, I can team up with them again to fight aunt Sandra.

**Rosalie Hale Cullen POV**

I was in our living room having a small talk with the rest of the family. But, without Jacob. Renesmee is sitting next to me. All of the sudden, Alice frowned. I bet she just saw a vision about someone. Her expression wasn't the happy or ecstatic expression. It was the face when she saw Victoria and her newborns army were coming to Forks.

Carlisle noticed Alice just had a vision. He asked her what she saw.

"It's The Volturi" Alice said.

"Again ?" Edward asked, annoyed.

Alice shook her head "No, it's not like that. They're in trouble" She paused "Jane and Demetri are in trouble. Aro is going to send them on a mission, they're going to Singapore. We have to help them !" Alice explained.

Carlisle sighed and I thought to myself. Why would the Volturi need our help ? They can handle everything by themselves. We're the one who's always needing their help.

Edward must have read my mind. He nodded, agreeing with my statement.

"What's going on in Singapore ?" Esme asked, confused.

Alice shook her head once again "No, I'm not really sure. But, the point is Jane and Demetri are not safe. I saw something. Something bad is going to happen. We have to help them" Alice glanced at Edward.

Carlisle nodded in agreement "It's time for our clan to help them. So, we can prove them that we're not useless" He said.

A/N: Can you guess what's going to happen to Jane and Demetri ? And if you have some suggestions for the last chapter just leave it on my reviews page. I would love to know your thoughts about this chapter. Chapter 20 will be the last chapter. I apologize if some of you were expecting more chapters from me, but I'll try to write a new fanfiction about Jane/Demetri.


	20. I Belong to You

"Have you ever caught yourself in a dream, where you meet the perfect girl. The one you'd do anything for and try to give her the world. Like whatever she wants, you'd break your back to get it. You need a girl to play the wife role, she seems to fit it" He smirked, glancing at me and chuckled softly.

"So you get married and you love her even more and times never get tough. You plan on spending your life with her and then…" He wasn't finished but I stopped him.

"That's enough" I said as he stroked my cheek. He leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead, softly. I pushed him gently, standing up and sat on his hips. I smirked at him and said "About the wedding. I think we need the pixie's help"

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. He shook his head and said "No, we don't. That pixie cannot touch my little barbie. We'll ask Heidi for some help" He winked "She's sort of our pixie".

Suddenly, someone opened our room door. It was Alec. He should've knocked first !

"Oh God, sorry, I didn't know" Alec said.

I stood up, moving from Demetri's hips and sat on my bed.

"No, brother. We weren't" I said, rolling my eyes at him "Why are you here ?" I asked.

"Aro wants to see you two" Alec answered my question then he left our room.

I pulled Demetri's hand, helping him to stand up from the bed because he's such a lazy arse. He held my hand and we went straight to Aro's office to see him. He knocked the door and when Aro asked us to come in, Alec opened the door for us. We walked in to his office, stood in front of his table, still holding hands.

"Dearest, you and Demetri are going to Singapore. To track down the situation there" Aro said, holding his hand as usual.

Alec asked "When are we leaving, Master ?"

Aro laughed softly "No, Alec. It's just Jane and Demetri. You're not going"

I turned my face to look at Alec's expression. He seemed annoyed.

"Just track down what's been going on there. Do not do anything, yet. Be back tomorrow if possible, you're leaving tonight, by midnight. When you get back here, we shall prepare for your wedding" Aro explained.

We both nodded in agreement and left Aro's office. Alec was following us from behind. He patted my shoulder "Sister" He said "Can I talk to you ?" He glared at Demetri "Just for a sec"

Demetri smiled at me and left us alone.

"What is it ?" I asked Alec.

Alec took my hand "You're getting married, soon. I cannot believe this" He said.

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

"You're going to be a wife, sist. A wife. I just can't believe the fact that you're going to be a wife" Alec said, squezzing my arm.

"You'll always be my brother and nothing can separate us" I said.

"Even your boyfriend ?" He asked, smirking.

I paused, I was a bit speechless. I love them, both. But, I love them in a different way.

"It's different. I love you, both. Enough said" I walked away from him, heading back to our room to meet up with Demetri.

As soon as Demetri done with some of his stuff that he might need, we went to our private jet, leaving to Singapore. The next day, when we arrived in Singapore, we headed to the woods, near the sorcerer's residence. We ran through the woods, passing the huge trees around us, but then Demetri stopped when he smelled…blood. Fresh blood.

We were holding hands, and he held my hand even tighter when he smell the blood.

"Blood. Something's not right" I said, looking at him.

He nodded in agreement "That's true. We need to follow the scent" I let his hand go but then he took my hand again "It's too dangerous. Let me hold your hand. I have to protect you" He said.

We ran again, following the scent. The blood smelled so good. I'm pretty sure that a human just died. Like just died, a couple seconds or minutes ago. We stopped as we saw two men. Seems like they were feeding on the human.

They turned around when they realized that we were behind them. My jaw dropped when I saw their faces.

"Quentin…" I paused, letting out a sigh "Michael ?" I said.

"Jane" Quentin greeted me and smiled.

Demetri stepped forward, still holding my hand, tightly.

"What did you do ?" Demetri asked to the two sorcerers.

They didn't answer his question. But all of a sudden, I can feel someone is controlling me again. I cannot move my legs. I was going to step forward, to talk about this with Quentin and Michael.

"Michael, stop this. Now" I ordered him.

He shook his head "I'm not doing anything to you, Jane" He said.

I was confused and so was Demetri. I saw a tall, red-haired woman, walking towards us. She was clapping her hands.

"Interesting" She said, walking towards me and Demetri "It's me. I'm the one who's doing this to you"

"Let us go" Demetri said, glaring at her.

She laughed softly "No. Not now. This is just the beginning" She turned around and ordered Michael "Bring them to my residence" She stopped using her ability on us.

Then Michael and Quentin forced us to come with them. Demetri was pissed, he tried to escape but Michael used his ability on him. Michael looked at me and apologized. The trip didn't take so long.

Michael stopped using his ability on us as soon as we arrived at the woman's residence. We were standing in her living room then I saw two women towards us.

"She was the one that we were looking for, eh ?" The brunette haired woman asked the woman who found us in the woods.

"Indeed, she was. I believe our trick worked on their coven" She said and smirked.

What's wrong with our coven ? What's wrong with the Volturi ? I'm pretty sure that we don't have any problem with the sorcerers.

"What do you want from us ?" I began to talk. I was a bit scared but I need to know the reason they kidnapped and brought us here.

The red-haired woman smirked "Actually, I want you, not your boyfriend. I'm glad that Aro sent you instead of your twin" She said.

I was confused. How come she know about Aro ?

"Do you have any problem with my Master ?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded "We had a little problem. I'm related to Marcus. And your Master, killed Didyme who was Marcus' mate. That made Marcus really upset. And now, I want him to feel the same, losing someone who he love or care. He really care about you, yes Jane ?" She explained and asked me.

"How'd you know my name ?" I asked her, not answering her previous question.

"She knows everything about you and your coven" The brunette haired woman answered me.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves anyway. My name is Cassandra." The red-haired woman introduced herself.

Suddenly, I saw another brunette girl and she seemed so familiar. She was Verena, Quentin's mate.

"Ah Verena, perfect timing, my dear" Cassandra walked to her and wrapped her hand around her shoulder "She's your friend, isn't she ? She asked Verena.

Verena looked so confused when she saw me and Demetri there. She turned her face to look at Cassandra and said "What are you going to do with them, auntie ? Please don't hurt them, they're my friend" She said.

Cassandra is Verena's aunt. Is this a trap or something ? Cassandra stepped forward, walking towards me, stroking my cheek "So beautiful, such a waste" She said.

Verena looked guilty "Jane, I'm so sorry" She apologized to me.

Why is she apologizing ? She didn't do anything wrong. This isn't her fault.

"She apologized because she used to be your friend and she cannot defend you now. She doesn't want to lose Quentin. I threatened her. Oh and yes, I read minds" Cassandra explained.

The brunette haired woman walked towards Cassandra and stared at me "I'm Mercyta and we both are very very powerful. Don't you dare to mess with us. We can kill you just like that" She snapped her fingers.

"So the thing is, Cassandra wants to kill you. Right now" Mercyta continued.

Those witches are not going to touch and kill me. I scoffed and smirked, and pained Cassandra. Nothing happened. But all of a sudden, I feel something. Pain. I screamed so loud when I feel the pain through my body. It hurts. It hurts so bad, I can't even explain it. I fell to the floor, still screaming in pain. I didn't know what happen. What did Cassandra do to me ? She need to stop the pain, now. I can feel my bones cracking.

"Stop it, please. Stop" I yelled, begging her to stop the pain.

"Stop whatever you're doing to her. Just stop it, you filthy witch !" Demetri said to Cassandra while he held my hands.

Mercyta smirked at me "Yeah. Keep going, Cassandra. I can feel her bones are cracking. She's going to die soon" She said.

Cassandra gave me an evil grin and didn't stop the pain "Payback's a bitch. You did this to innocent humans. You need to know how it feels to have the pain. You're going to die because of your own pain. Just so you know, you're doing this to yourself. As long as you have this evil thoughts on your mind, the pain will never stop.

"Jane" Demetri held my chin while I screamed in pain "Jane, please relax. Think of something else. It's not her, it's you. You're doing this to yourself, please I don't want you to die" Demetri said.

The only thing that's on my mind was pain and killing those witches. I don't have any other thoughts. I cannot think about something else. This pain need to stop.

"Aunt Sandra, please stop the spell. She's dying" I heard Verena said that to Cassandra.

"No, she deserve this, Verena. Don't defend her or you shall see Quentin die" Cassandra said, threatening her.

I screamed even louder, I feel like someone is going to rip my head off.

"Demetri…I can't…" I paused, screaming again, trying to speak again to him "Demetri, please" I held his hand, tighter . Pulling him closer to me and whispering on his ear "I love you. And if I'm not going to make it, I will always love…" I wasn't finished but I heard Cassandra said something, not in English. Perhaps it's a spell. Then I heard she snapped her finger and I can't feel anything.

**Demetri POV**

Jane wasn't finished talking to me and then the red-hed witch, Cassandra snapped her finger and suddenly Jane stopped screaming.

"It's over" Mercyta said.

"Jane, jane, wake up" I said, squeezing her body, trying to wake her up. She's going to heal, I believe that she'll be back. She's a vampire, she's going to heal. She'll be fine.

"It's over, my dear. She's gone. I put a spell on her pain. She's dead" Cassandra said to me.

Cassandra and Mercyta left the living room. Verena was still there, standing, staring at me. She was crying. She walked to me and patted my shoulder .

"Demetri, I'm so sorry" She said, looking at me.

I didn't answer her. I paused, and thought of something. I remember our promise.

"Kill me" I said to Verena "I am nothing without her. Put a spell on me, kill me now" I said.

Verena shook her head "I can't do that, Demetri. I'm sorry but I can't"

All of the sudden, the Cullens walked in to the house. Carlisle ran to us as soon as he saw Jane lying there. Dead.

I glared at him "What are you doing here, Carlisle ?" I asked him.

"Alice saw a vision of you and Jane. We're late" Carlisle turned around to see Alice.

Alice and Bella walked towards me, staring down at Jane's dead body. Bella put her hand on my shoulder "Demetri, I'm sorry" She said.

"Leave us, alone. I need some time. Meet me later, outside" I said to The Cullens, glancing at Edward Cullen. He might read my mind, because I just thought of a plan for myself.

Verena was still there, sitting next to me. I turned my face to look at her.

"Verena, please" I said, begging to her about something.

Verena let out a sigh "If I were you, I would do the same thing. Please, forgive me and my aunt for doing this to both of you" She said and gave me a sweet smile.

I nodded at her then turned my face to look at Jane Volturi's. That beautiful face. That beautiful girl. We waited for like 15 minutes but she didn't heal. She' dead. She's gone. My soul mate, the love of my life, the center of my universe, she's gone. I don't know where I can meet her again. No after life for vampires, I believe. Besides, we both don't believe in God.

"Jane" I stroked her cheek slowly "Remember our promise when you asked me to propose to you for the second time ? When you agreed to be my wife. We're supposed to get married after this mission" I glanced at Verena, she smiled to me. There were tears on her eyes, she felt sorry, indeed. This wasn't her fault, this was her aunt's and the other woman's fault.

I pressed my lips against her, even though I know she wouldn't reply my kiss. I remember back then. Hundreds of years ago, Aro found me. He turned me into a vampire, a bloodsucker. All I wanted was blood, blood and blood…until I met the love of my life. When Aro brought me to the Volturi's residence, our castle in Volterra, he promised me I can feed as much as I want to. But when I walked in to the castle, a little girl greeted us. She was beautiful. She was like an angel.

You might think that I was dumb for choosing her as my mate instead of our stunning and perfect hunter, Heidi. But no, I wasn't dumb. I loved her, she loved me and I still love her now. Even though, something is going to separate us, soon. When I saw Jane for the very first time, I knew that she was the one. She was Aro's favorite guard. She walked to Aro's side and said some stuff. I wasn't listening to their conversation. I was too busy staring at Jane. Aro asked her to introduce herself to me. I was nervous as hell. I bet my heart would beat so fast if I'm still a human. She offered her hand and said "I'm Jane. Welcome to our coven" and gave me a quick smile. We shook our hand and I smirked at her.

She left me after she introduced herself to me. Jane has a twin. His name is Alec. He's very overprotective of her. I bet he knew that I like Jane. Perhaps, the way I act around her was different. I hid my love for Jane for a really long time. For hundreds of years, I hid my feelings for her. One day, Alec and Jane planned to go out for a hunting trip. They wanted to go to Washington, DC. I decided to come with them. When Alec got a phone call from Aro, he looked upset but he gave me the phone and Aro explained me some things. I was ecstatic when I heard the news. Aro needed Alec to go to Spokane to check on the newborns. Alec had to leave me and Jane alone in DC. All alone.

After Alec left, we went hunting. When we got back from hunting, we stayed in the hotel room for a while. We were watching the telly then I made some moves on her. I kissed her hair, but she didn't respond. I put my hand under her chin, leaning down slowly. I don't wanna make a mistake. She stood still, staring at my face, looking confused. I pressed my lips against hers then kissed her with my passion. Something unexpected happened. Jane kissed me back, slowly. She let me lead the kiss, she doesn't want to move too much. I stopped, pushing her away, slowly. I never thought that Jane could love someone. Someone like me.

I'm nothing like her. She was special, so special. Even more special in my heart. We started dating since that day. Lots of things happened. Jane dumped me after the trouble that happened at the Christmas party. I was in shock but glad because she wanted to get back together. I told her that I don't wanna lose her again. Ever.

On Valentine's Day, we had the greatest night ever. We did it. I was so nervous and so was her. I wasn't that ready but knowing that she was fine with it, we decided to do it. It was amazing. I proposed to her when we went to Venice. She refused. She doesn't want to get married with me. There's nothing I could do, we still love each other though. Something way more unexpected happened. Jane asked me to propose again to her. I was confused and thought that it was just her joke. But when I proposed, Jane accepted my request. I was so happy. So ecstatic. We told the rest of the Volturi and all of them approved our marriage, even Alec.

Not so long after that day, Aro asked me to go to Singapore with Jane to track down something there. We got caught by the sorcerers. Bad sorcerers. They didn't hurt me but they hurt Jane. They killed her. I still can't believe fact that Jane's dead.

"Jane, I promised you. If we die, we'll die together" I leaned down again and held her chin. I kissed her once again, just like the first kiss that I gave to her. The difference was she didn't kiss me back. I nodded at Verena and she frowned.

I laid down on the floor, next to Jane, holding her hand. I closed my eyes while Verena read the spell to kill a vampire. Again, just like we've promised before. Our love would be forever, and if we die. We die together….


	21. Announcement

**I have an announcement to make.**

So, I've got good reviews about this story and I have a plan to expand this story into a novel with original characters created by me.

I hope I can finish and publish it, immediately.

If you've got any opinions or other critics about this story besides my grammar, feel free to send me reviews. Your support means the world to me.

xx


End file.
